


New Project

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Cute, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jung Hoseok lives to dance, its one of the only things he loves. He was kicked out of his house twice and he lives alone. But something comes up that forces him to move to a new town full of unknown people. He can't dance with his team anymore and he's prepared to enter his terrifying and painful new life on his own. But then at his final competition, he gets introduced to Park Jimin





	1. Lets Begin

Hoseok POV

There are two weeks in left before I move, which means there’s one week left for me to hang out with my dance team, and six days before the dance competition against all the best teams in South Korea. So one could say I’m a little nervous. I’m the team’s leader, and we’ve won every year under our old leader, but he left to go to college in the united states, and he chose me to lead the team for the past year, and I’ve done alright, but damn; we better win. I’m Jung Hoseok and I’m fucking terrified.

My 4:45 alarm wakes me up with a cold sweat dripping down the side of my face, for the past two weeks all I’ve been dreaming about is every way that something could wrong in this competition. Every night I think it's over, that there's nothing worse that could happen, but I’m wrong because the dreams are still there the next night. I push back my blankets and walk over to my bathroom to splash water on my face to wake me up. I walk over to my dresser, grab a pair of sweatpants and a plain white tee shirt and make my way out of my apartment sliding on my sneakers and putting my phone in my pocket as the door shuts behind me. I make my way down the stairs to the dark and cold street, even though its summer its still cold as fuck. I drag my feet against the hard grey cement walking fifteen minutes to the bus stop. I sit on the cold metal bench waiting for a grinding noise of rubber against pavement and a yellowish light to appear in the morning darkness. I wait another fifteen minutes just to be rushed onto a bus with several angry looking businessmen and women glaring me. I take a seat at the very back of the bus knowing it would be another thirty to forty-five minutes until we arrived at my stop. I lean my head against the wall looking out the window next to me, doing all the dance moves in my head. People come and go on the bus, only a few people staying in their seats as long as me.

About forty minutes later the doors slide open and I step out into the now sunlit streets. Luckily for me, no more time needs to be wasted because the doors to my studio are literally right in front of the bus stop. So I push open the black doors and climb another three flights of stairs and arrive at the place that is practically my second home. I pull out my phone to check the time, its 6:00 am exactly, so I have an hour to warm up and practice before the rest of the guys get here. The studio space has three areas, the locker room, the actual lockers along with a vending machine and an actual dance space. I head over to my locker and pull out the speaker I have stored inside and place it on the floor, nothing in it yet, but ready to serve its purpose. I stretch for about 7 minutes and then grab my phone to start practicing. The dance isn’t hard to remember, for me at least, but it needs to be perfect, nothing can’t be the tiniest bit wrong or we will lose. I also have to practice the whole dance mirrored so I can continue coaching the members that don’t have it entirely memorized or don’t know it as well.

I don’t keep track of time when I dance, because that makes me more stressed for so many reasons. The other members are always late, except for Jongin, he’s always on time, but only this year because he has to prepare for when he’s gonna take over in a week. I’m closest to him because of all the training I put him through, I came early every day for five years and was finally promoted to leader but only to find out that I had to move because of- nevermind, but the point is I spend every moment of my time here and he should learn that to become the leader of this team he's gonna have to put effort into it. I don’t hang out with the other members, they’re always late or they always leave early, I’ve known them for years but we’ve never gotten close. And it's not like they don't love what they do, because they do, they just have other lives outside of this one, and I don’t. Jongin is basically my older brother, he makes time for me because he sees how hard I work and that if he didn’t stop me I would probably accidentally kill myself from pushing myself too hard. It's my someteenth time practicing the dance when I look in the mirror I see the door open and Kim Jongin appear from behind it. His black hair is already ruffled back and his white teeth are glistening behind his smile. He puts his bag in his locker and comes back and joins me in the dance. We talk a little every now and then, not about things that are important just small moments of calm and friendship that I hardly get ever. As we dance the other members begin to join in. Once every member has arrived I gather all of them, tell them the schedule, give them and pep talk and we start.

We dance for six hours, practicing our solos, whos dancing in the middle whos dancing in case another member gets injured. We practice without music, with the music sped up and slowed down. We practice until we can’t move with aching limbs, at 1:30 I call for a break. I reach for my phone from the speaker and plug it into the the charger near the speaker. I remove the case from my phone to get the five dollars I have stored there, as long as a bus pass and a picture of me, my sister, my mother and my father. As the other guys grab their lunches that they either packed or bought on the way to practice, I make my way to the vending machines in the “locker room”. I buy a bottle of sprite and a bag of chips which should let me last a while and I have a dollar and fifty cents left which should cover tomorrow for me as well. I head back into the studio part of the studio and sit against the wall, still breathing heavily. Seconds later Jongin joins me, and hands me a hamburger looking concerned.

“Hoseok, you can’t only be eating a bag of chips?” he says with a grimace as I try to push the hamburger back at him, implying that I didn’t need it and he shouldn’t waste his food or money on me.

“It’s not the only thing I have.” I mumble holding up the bottle of sprite that’s already half empty.

“Yeah, no, your gonna eat that burger.” He says with a soft smile handing it back to me, “Also, I should let you know that I can’t help clean up today.” He says

“Why?” I say taking a bite of the burger, “ I can do it myself, but why?”

“Because it’s mine and kyungsoo’s anniversary today, and I’m taking him out to a really nice restaurant and I need to get ready because I want this to be really special, you know?” Everytime Jongin talks about his boyfriend his eyes seem to light up, he always gets so excited, and it's great to see your only friend happy.

“Oh, that’s really great of you, tell him I wish him a happy anniversary, unless that's weird. Shit sorry.” I say finishing off the bag of chips.

“No, it’s not weird, he’ll appreciate it.” He smiled and continued to eat his food. At 2:15 I called everyone back to the studio, told them to put there food down and the we would continue to practice.

We dance, and dance and dance. And we dance until 6:00 pm, It seems like we have everything done perfect, like nothing can go wrong, so I really truly wish I won’t have another dream, I don’t want to push anyone any harder. At this time Jongin would usually help clean up after everyone showered and left. But he rushed out to talk get ready for his date.

Almost everyone is gone so I get out the mop from the closet and start cleaning up the sweaty floors. But before I can start mopping, another hand takes hold of the broom and I look up to see Park Yongjin, the newest member of the group. He smiles at me, he still has a little baby fat in his cheeks.

“Let me clean up, you’ve been working harder than all of us.” I give him a nod of thanks as I let go of the broom and head towards the showers. Once in the locker room I strip down and get into the third shower to the left. I let the cold water flow over my hot and sweaty body. I stand there for a bit try to let the water rinse off all the dirt from my body and hopefully wash of the smell. After a while, I hear Yongjin enter the room and turn on the sink.

“Hey, Hoseok?” He asks

“Hm?” I say getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist, trying to locate where I put my clothes.

“How do you plan on moving all your stuff to your new place? And I put your clothes on the rack over there.” he says pointing off the to right.

“I haven’t really thought about it much,” I say pulling my shirt over my sopping wet hair

“Well me and the guys thought we could help out, I mean, It’s the least we can do for all you’ve done for us. We could all bring our cars and help you pack and move your stuff. Jongin was also planning on getting Kyungsoo to help, and I can bring Yoongi.”

“That would be great, but whos yoongi?” I say pulling on my boxers and sweatpants

“Oh did I not tell you? He’s my boyfriend, we started dating a couple of weeks ago, and he goes to your new school, I thought I could introduce the two of you, so you could have a friend there.” Yoonjin says turning to me with a smile.

“That would be incredible, thank you.” I say sliding on my shoes and starting to exit the room.

“Where are you going?” he says chasing after me

“Work!” I say with a smile and a wave. The last thing I see is his stunned face as the door to the studio closes behind me.

I safely arrive at the convenience store at 7:30, the exact time my shift is supposed to start. The girl who had the shift before mine hands me the keys and waves as the glass doors slowly close behind her as she leaves her long black hair almost fluttering behind her. I sit myself down on a stool behind the counter and wait for someone to walk in. No one ever comes to this damn store, unless they're here to rob us of the five dollars we have stored in our cash register. During the fours hours that I sat behind that counter, one old lady came in and bought a box of tea bags and two bottles of water. I lock up the store at 11:30 and get home at 1:00 am. Repeat that for another 5 days and that's how I spend my days, waiting for the competition.

 

Jimin POV

I wake up at 7:30 out of a mix of pure excitement and nerves. It’s my first year as the leader of the Converse High dance team, and it's the first time we made it as far as this competition, so even if we don’t win I’ve still done my best and better than the people who came before me. I spring out of bed, accidentally knocking my cat, mochi, off along with the blankets. I pick her and her blankets up and put them back in their places before I head to my bathroom to take a shower to be nice and fresh for the competition. After a fifteen minute shower I get out and get dressed in a light washed out jean jacket, black shirt and tight leather jeans, that's something along the line of the dress code for our team. I crawl back into bed, because the team is meeting at a restaurant only five minutes away from my house at 11:00 so I can take my time. I grab my phone from my night table and see three notifications from three different people, I open the text from Taehyung first.

Tae Tae: GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ready? Don’t stress because I know you are, I’m coming to your team lunch because you know I’m gonna be cheering for you and Kookie in the crowd!

Jimin: Yay!! Yeah I think I’m ready, and even if we don’t win I’ll be happy knowing that we tried our best. You can stop by at my house before we go.

Tae Tae: Great! That's the spirit! I gtg eat breakfast now, talk later! :)

Taehyung has been my best friend since the the eighth grade and we will never be separated, we talk about almost everything together, but we mostly talk about dancing and how to deal with his massive crush on my other best friend, Jeon Jungkook. We grew up in Busan together and our parents then went on to start a company together which then moved us together to where we are now. I open the text from him next.

Kook: What time do we need to be at the restaurant?

Jimin: 11

Kook: What do I need to wear again?

Jimin: you haven’t decided yet!!?? Bring all ur denim jackets over and me and tae can help you choose which one to wear, but besides that wear a black shirt and those black leather pants you have.

Kook: TAEHYUNG'S GONNA BE THERE????? Fuck i'm gonna go shower, see ya in a bit. :P

Jeon jungkook also likes Kim Taehyung. It’s really obvious that they like each other and everyone but themselves knows it, one day I’m gonna convince one of them to make a move, but that day isn’t today, I need to focus on the competition. I open the third text.

Yoongi: I’ll see you at the competition

Jimin: Yay! Can’t wait.

Yoongi: I’m not there for you dumbass, Yongjin is dancing with hopeworld so I’ll be cheering for them. But I will be sitting with Tae.

Jimin: Your so mean! I still don’t believe your boyfriends real, so it’ll be nice to finally meet him.

Yoongi: HE’S REAL! FUCK YOU!

Jimin: See you later :)

Yoongi’s great.

Jimin decided to text Taehyung again, seeing as he’d probably be done with breakfast by now.  

Jimin: Btw Jungkook's gonna be here too, we’re helping him choose a jacket.

Tae Tae: Yay!! He’s gonna look great in everything, how will we choose?!?

Jimin: I think we’ll be able to

Jimin: bye Tae Tae, see you soon.

Tae tae: Bye!!

I curl myself up in my blankets as I scroll through instagram and twitter, and as much as I’m excited to be at the competition I still wanna win, even more now that yoongi is cheering for the other team. I open up google on my phone, looking up a dance group called hopeworld. The only things that comes up is an instagram account with a few practice videos, a few group pictures and a shit ton of pictures of trophies. I look up at the bio and read _Leader: Jung Hoseok “second in command” and soon to be leader Kim Jongin_. I look up Jung hoseok on instagram and find nothing, and I don’t know who he is from the photos or videos. I guess I’ll find out soon enough, when I hopefully beat his ass; in the nicest way possible though. But soon to be leader, is he quitting soon or moving? I know literally nothing about this man except for that he runs an amazing dance team and he’s gonna stop soon, I the only thing I can think of is why, why would someone do that.

There's a knock on my door and I look up to see my mother walk in, a smile on her face and carrying a plate with toast and marmalade. She kisses me on the cheek and tells me that Taehyung and Jungkook should be here any minute. And she’s right, only three minutes later I here the door ring down stairs and the thundering of feet running up the stairs, and Kim Taehyung tackles me to my bed in a giant jumping hug. Luckily my toast is on my night stand and has not been destroyed or ruined in anyway.

“Hiiiiiiii!” He cheers, climbing off of me, “Wow, you look great, here, let me fix your hair” he says reaching for my head.

“No!” I say swatting his hand away “I did it the way I like it and it looks good,”

“Ugh, fine.” He says pulling Mochi onto his lap, petting her softly, “Whens Kookie getting here?”

“I dunno ask him,” I say taking another bite of toast

“That won’t be necessary,” says a voice coming from behind the door. Jungkook appears from behind it. His black hair slicked back making him look effortlessly handsome, which was his goal because he's hanging out with Tae, not even that we have a competition. Taehyung shifts the blankets on the bed behind me, I can almost hear him gulp.

“Hi Kookie,” I say making room for him on the bed, he sits in between me and Taehyung, dropping his bag and takes Mochi from Tae’s lab, much to his displeasure.

“Hey!” Taehyung whines “I was petting her. And besides, we need to choose what your gonna wear.” he pouts, resting his chin on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook leans into him for a second, trying to seem subtle by getting up after, handing the cat to him and picking up a white jean jacket.

By 10:47 we had chosen a jacket for Kookie, a dark grey one that has indigo undertones and gold buttons. He had a lot of jackets to choose from, but we liked that one the best, and it matched with the earrings that Taehyung bought him for his birthday that he just so happened to be wearing today. I grab my phone and we head downstairs to meet with the rest of the team.


	2. Getting Ready

 

Hoseok POV

I took the bus to Jongin’s house at 8:00, he invited me over the day of the competition so we could drive over together, seeing as I don’t have a car. We’ve been hanging out for a while, and we plan on leaving any minute now, I’m waiting in the entrance to Jongin’s house, waiting for him and Kyungsoo to get out of the bathroom, honestly their probably having sex. Our plan for today is to have the team meet at a restaurant on the way there at 11:00 so we eat we can then drive over together as a group, we should get at the competition space at 3:30 with enough time to practice and get ready for the competition to start at 5:00, we’re the last team performing because the team that wins goes last the next year if they come back or something, I don’t really know why. Our dress code is an overlarge t-shirt, it doesn’t matter whats on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped or not ripped it doesn’t matter and a plain white baseball cap. My idea was for a cute but cool style, I don't know if that's how it ended up, but I think we look fine. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin come to meet me at the door five minutes past the time we were supposed to leave. We make our way to the car and by then it’s 10:10 and we won’t be able to make it to the restaurant on time. As I get in the back seat of the car I pull out my phone to see if there was traffic, I throw my phone down on the seat next to me in panic as I read it will take an hour and 30 minutes to get to the restaurant alone. Jongin obviously notices and exchanges a look with his boyfriend, He climbs out of the passenger seat and into the back as Kyungsoo starts to drive. He looks me in the eyes and says 

“Jung fucking Hoseok, we will make it in time for the competition and we will make it in time to practice the shit of this dance, and we will make it in time to win. You are the best dancer and leader Hope World has ever seen, don’t tell Taemin I said that. But the point is, we’re already on our way, and Yongjin is basically already there because his boyfriend lives in that area and he slept over last night, he can go to the restaurant and order a bunch of stuff for us to eat when we get to the arena, and it won't mess with our schedule, because we can practice and then eat with the extra time that we have before we go on. I promise you we’ll be fine I text Yongjin now and ask him to get the food and ask the other guys what they want. Ok?” He says looking me dead in the eyes, I nod breathing shakily. Yongjin texts Jongin back immediately saying he’s on it and asking what we wanted, and if he should get something for Kyungsoo, which according to him was a grumpy yes because apparently, it's not a question if you get should give food to him, apparently you just do. 

We get the restaurant around 11:40 and the other members' cars are already parked in the lot, no one appears to be in them so we make our way into the restaurant and see them all sitting around a table with around 100 bags on it. The cheer when they see us, do a salute because that's just who they are, and they hand us each a bag saying that there's food for each of us. 

“How much did all this cost?” I say looking at all the food in my bag and then at all the bags on the table

“Don’t worry about it,” Yongjin says dismissing the question with a wave of his hand

“But I wanna pay you back, I’m gonna find a way to pay you back,” I say digging in my pockets for something to give him,

“Hoseok stop,” Jongin says grabbing my arm “You’ve done enough for all of us we’re gonna pay for this, and besides, we need to get going if we wanna get there on time.” I nod and turn to the guys

“Ok, listen up,” I say, they all straighten up when I begin to speak “We’re gonna head out in five minutes, we’re gonna drive together as a group and we are gonna aim to be at the space by 3:30, they have a practice space for us to practice in, we will hopefully have extra time afterwards to eat in the general area next to the stage behind a curtain, that's where we’ll be when the competition starts and we should have a pretty good view of the other teams. Do not eat during the car ride or any other time, drinking is fine but not too much because I'm not wasting any more time if you’ve gotta piss. Lets go.” I say swinging around to leave as they all salute and cheer, It's an inside joke at this point, and I like it. I push the doors open for the 12 of us and we’re back in our cars and on our way.  

 

Jimin POV

“Who was that?” I ask, watching the doors swing closed behind a group of teenage males about my age. 

“I dunno, do you think they’re gonna be at the competition?” Jungkook says standing trying to get another look at them as they all got into their cars. 

“I mean they might be,” I say turning in my seat to watch them drive off as well “Most of them have the body of a dancer,” I say to Taehyung and Jungkook, who are sitting next to each other.

“I can go up and ask who their reservation was for,” Taehyung says standing up “Then we can look up his name and work from their to figure it out.” He walks up to the hostess, and they start a conversation that Jimin couldn’t hear from where he was sitting. Right now the entire dance team was eating lunch together as a final gathering to end their year of dancing together. They’ve all split up into little groups, each having their own separate conversations. I imagined all of us hanging out and having one big conversation, but this is fine too, it's fun hanging out with Tae and Jungkook. Tae returns with the news that the reservation was first made under the name of a Kim Jongin but was then changed to Park Yongjin because of the groups scheduling and who would arrive here first.

“Isn’t Kim Jongin the guy whos gonna take over leading Hope World once their leader now leaves?” I say

“I dunno,” Jungkook says shrugging, “Is he?” 

“I think so,” Taehyung says holding up his phone which has Hope World’s Instagram pulled up on it. “Kim Jongin, it says it right there.” He says pointing to the name under Jung Hoseok’s.

“Does he have a personal account?” I ask leaning over the table to get a closer look as he started typing Jongin's name into his phone, Jungkook leaning over too, but his head resting on Tae’s shoulder not really paying attention to the phone. 

“Not one that I can find, his username probably doesn't have his name in it,” he says looking up at me, “But now we know that that was Hope World, and they will definitely be at the competition.” 

“Yeah,” I say, biting my lip

“Jiminie, you were so confident this morning,” Jungkook said lifting his head off Taehyung's shoulder. “Let's get going, we can practice, and we can ask for the rest of this food to be packed up and we can eat it before the show.” I nod standing up and calling the members together telling them to get ready to leave in a minute, as Jungkook and Taehyung went off to ask a waitress to pack up the extra food. Once the food is all bagged up we make our way out of the restaurant. 

 

Hoseok POV

(4:15 pm) 

I get up panting from my final position on the ground in the dance, I walk over and grab a water bottle from a corner of the room we’ve been giving to practice in. I pick up a towel, provided by the staff here, and wipe the sheen of sweat of my forehead. I head back to the center of the room and call the guys back from their water breaks, the groan getting back into position but I just chuckle and gesture for them to come towards me.

“I’m not gonna have you guys practice anymore, we shouldn’t waste our energy, we need to save it for when we're on stage,” I say wrapping one arm around Jongin and another around Yongjin, and they follow suit, putting their arms around each other creating a little huddle. “I really, finally believe we can win this again. I’m gonna miss all of you very much and all of you guys, so let's win this, year?” I say breathily, clenching my throat slightly

“Yeah you lazy shits,” Jaehwa shouts “Hoseok is the best leader this team has ever seen, if you’re heartless and insane and don’t care about winning this for yourselves do it for him because he is leaving us for some fucked up reason, and we won't be able to do anything without him, so let's win this for him!” He shouts, smiling at me for one of the first times ever. Jaehwa wasn’t the nicest to me for about for years, he wasn’t an outright bully, like he didn’t throw me in any lockers, but he certainly wasn’t nice to me. Up until I became leader he always treated me like I was less than him, but hearing this from him really warmed my heart, because it's like I’ve finally earned his respect. The rest of the guys cheer and I declare that we should go out to where the other groups are waiting and finally eat our food. Jongin and I leave the room expecting the rest to follow us, but they stay in a group, whispering something to each other. I look back about to say something to them but Jongin grabs my hand and continues dragging me to where we’re gonna eat, saying that they were just planning some prank to pull on us. I nod knowing he’s probably right. And even as we sit down in a corner facing the entrance to the stage the other members exit the room and sit down join us sitting and leaning on a wall. As we eat our food different groups go in and out of the three rooms that all the groups are allowed to practice in. We sit there watching people stretch, eat, and laugh, all of them preparing for the same competition as us. 

I sit on the ground, waiting, scrolling through my phone, watching new posts appear on our teams feed as the other members post selfies or pictures of the venue, tagging each other, the smiles half excitement half excitement that's not real excitement but it's there to cover the nerves. Jongin comes back from behind the curtain that separates us from the audience, he had to talk to Kyungsoo about something and sits back down next to me. He puts his arm around me and pulls out his phone. We both smile for the camera, making various silly faces. He posts it to our teams Instagram and tags us both, @JkimKai1071 and @J.hoping. He smiles cheekily at me once it's posted, and he’s about to say something as my phone suddenly vibrates and the buzz of the crowd hushes down almost instantaneously. I look down to see the alarm I had set for when the competition starts, go off. Jongin checks his watch, it's 5:00. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, if you look up the usernames I have in the fic they will come up on Instagram, there are actual pics on Hobi's and I'll be adding stuff to Jongins


	3. Let’s Dance

Hoseok POV

 

I put my phone down and try and listen to what the host is saying, from what I can see he’s mostly talking about the competition, showing the prize money and trophy and introducing the judges. He does this for about fifteen minutes, dragging on about the most boring shit on earth. Finally he explains how the competition is gonna work, Five teams will go up at a time, they will preform and then come back, after the said five groups perform there will be a five minute break for the judges to discuss the team's amongst themselves. This will happen three times because there are fifteen different groups and at the end of all of them they will have the highlights of the dances be played back so they and the audience can watch all of them over so they can make a final decision. Then they will call all the groups out and announce the winners. The team that gets 3rd place will get flowers and 200 dollars, 2nd place will receive metals and 600 dollars, and the first place team will receive medals for all the members, a trophy and 1500 dollars.

If my calculations are right, and they should be because I used my calculator on my phone, if we win first place each member will receive 136.36 dollars, which would help me a lot since I’m moving and all. I have to pay rent once a month for the new studio apartment I’m renting, which is the cheapest thing I could find in that area, which isn’t saying much because it’s really fucking expensive and I’m gonna have to find a job as soon as possible when I get there. 

The ancouncer finally calls up the first five groups, and 37 people make their way up the stairs through the side entrance. There is still going to be a little time before the dancing begins I so quickly pull out my phone and text my sister.  

Hoseok: Hey!! Are you here? I’m dancing last so its ok if you haven’t arrived     yet.

I wait a few seconds hoping for a response, but there is no reply, and the music for the first team is starting, so I put my phone down to watch. There’s a reason I chose this spot, so I can watch the other teams through the side entrance, I want to see everything they do that's perfect and anything that is remotely wrong. 

 

Jimin POV

The first team begins to dance to some American pop song, I pull out my phone, not that interested in the team, our dance team is dancing second to last so I have a lot of time to waste. I open up instagram and see a lot of new posts on my feed, but the one that catches my eye is the selfie of the two men sitting directly across from me, staring at the entrance to the stage, watching the dancers every move. The caption says ‘ _ Leaders ready _ ’, which means that one of those men is Jung Hoseok, the man who is leaving one of the best dance teams in Korea and I have no idea why. To be fair I don’t know him, and there my be tons of people who do know, but I don’t and I wanna know, because I would do a lot to be him right now, running the team that won this and every other competition the set foot on for the past six years. But there’s nothing more I can to about it now, for fucks sake he’s one of the men sitting across from me, I’ll look into it later. Or at least I say I will, but knowing me I’ll forget about him either temporarily or permanently, I think it depends on how the competition turns out. I save the picture for “later,” 

I’m bored, I don’t feel like looking at random instagram posts anymore, so I decide to text Taehyung, who isn’t gonna be paying attention until the final round because that’s when Jungkook is dancing, I mean so is the rest of the team, but he mostly only cares about Jungkook and partly me. Tae is actually a good dancer, but he doesn’t like competitions because he says he would blame himself if they lost and he would be scared of the other members doing the same. 

Jimin: Taeeeeeeee, I’m bored

Tae Tae: So am I, Yoongi fell asleep on my shoulder, I’ll wake him up when you dance 

Jimin: HAha

I type chuckling a little outloud and the Yoonginess of that text, Jungkook notices and leans over to see what I was laughing at, resting his head on my shoulder a small smile taking over his lips.

Tae Tae: If your bored why don’t you do something with Kookie, what's he doing right now anyways?

The three little bubbles appear on the screen as Taehyung types something about a part of Jungkook that he absolutely loves, usually I’m fine with that, but this time Jungkook is leaning over my shoulder reading everything that Taehyung says. I’m not gonna have Jungkook find out Tae likes him like this. My heart starts to race as Taehyung continues to type, but before any text from Tae can be sent, I quickly respond with

Jimin: HE’S RIGHT NEXT TO ME, LAUGHING AT YOONGI TOO

Jimin: Sorry, caps lock

The caps were not an accident, but like I said Jungkook was sitting right next to me,

Tae:        Oh cool, Hi Kookie!

I just saved his life. Jungkook’s cheeks flush pink as his smile grows wider and he waves his hand slightly, but shakes his head in embarrassment once he realizes what he did. I laugh at him. Jungkook rests his chin on my shoulder looking at me with his big doe eyes

“Tell him I say hi,” Jungkook says hurriedly, I nod and text back:

Jimin: He says hi back

Tae Tae: Hehe, OOH there's a new song, I can actually understand the words this time, yay! It’s the third group of this round, right?

Jimin: Yeah I think so…

I type looking up at the two members of Hopeworld sitting across from me, muttering to each other, Jungkook notices me looking and tilts his head in curiosity.

Jimin: Hey Tae can you do me a favor? Since u got nothing better to do can you look up which member of Hopeworld is Jung Hoseok?

Tae Tae: Ohhhhhhhhhh Jimine!! This is exciting, of course! If he’s handsome I get to keep him.

Jimin: WTF TAE, no way, he’s mine if he’s cute, and he is because he's one of the dudes sitting across from me and they’re both hot as fuck, and besides you already have……. you know

Tae Tae: Can I at least have on of them?? 

Jimin: NO!!! FIND OUT WHO HE IS!!! GOOD BYE!

I lightly slame my phone on the floor next to me, showing that I’m annoyed but hardly making any noise. Jungkook looks at me, his head no longer resting on my shoulder, fuming. 

“You better keep whichever one Ho-” I cut him off my hand covering his mouth, pushing a small finger to my lips, implying that he shut the fuck up, tilting my head towards the to men staring intently at the dancers through the entrance to the stage. He nods removing my hand and continues in a whisper. “You better keep whichever one Hoseok is, because I he’s mine!” 

“And yet you still haven't build up the courage to even confess to him, let alone ask him out.” reply in an even quieter voice, a smirk twisting the corners of my mouth, 

“Hey! That's mean, I’m working on it. And what do you mean he already has someone, is he dating someone and I don’t know about about, does he like someone?” Jungkook asks, his eyes filling with worry with a slight hint of betrayal.

“No, no it's not anything like that, me and Tae just have this thing where we ‘claim’ random dudes that we find hot either on television or even on the streets. If we were being serious I would be married to five different strangers that I saw in a coffee shop once and I would be dating five celebrities on the side, but I’m not, I’m single as fuck; and so is Taehyungie.” I say, patting Jungkook consolingly on the head. He smiles.

“In that case, I guess you're right, they are both hot.” he says laughing as I smack him on the arm. 

The competition continues on for awhile with no response from Tae, so still being bored Kookie pulls out a pack of cards and we play for a while, Jungkook wins almost every game. At one point making a house of cards, it got really tall but when all the people from the second group returned from the stage, it tumbles to the floor. During the five minutes we have before we go on stage, I receive a text from Tae, 

Tae Tae: Okay so Hoseok should be the one with a baby blue shirt, and Jongin should be the one in black with the mustard lining on his next and on the sleeves, he’s also wearing faux glasses,

Tae Tae: oh and Yoongi’s awake now too, he says he’s gonna show me which one is his boyfriend

Jimin: Thank youuu, tell Yoongi that his boyfriend still isn’t real and- oh wait they’re calling us, byeeeeee

I type as a voice booms from the stage, calling the next five teams forward, Jungkook and I stand as the other three teams that come before us pass us to climb up the stairs the lead to the stage. I push my team ahead of me so that I can see that all nine of them make it on stage. I follow them up the stairs and make my way to the back of the stage, the lights momentarily blinding me, because this was so much better than being in that dark side room. I join my team that's taking up about half of the back row of seats to wait in and watch the other groups perform. I end up sitting in the center of the seats, which means I sitting next to one of my members and one of hopeworlds members. The boy I’m sitting next to looks like he’s a year younger than me, though he is a little taller. The boy has honey colored hair with a white baseball cap resting on top of it, he’s wearing a large white shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans with a few rips hear and there. Though his shirt is white, it has a lovers red trim and a pocket that has a heart on it. As the host starts talking the boy sees me looking at him, and as we make eye contact he seems to recognize me, he looks into the audience at someone and then back at me with a smile on his face. He leans over to whisper in my ear

“Do you know Yoongi?” he asks looking at me with soft brown eyes

“Yeah,” I reply looking at him curiously as the announcer continues to drone on about the previous groups performance, “Do you?”

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend” He whispers with a smile

“Ohhhhh so you are real, I didn’t believe Yoongi when he told me he had a boyfriend. How do you know I know him?” 

“He has a bunch of pictures of the two of you and some of your other friends.” 

“Haha cool, I’m Jimin by the way, I don’t know if you knew my name.” I whisper shaking his hand, but we sit up straight releasing each others hands as the first groups music starts and begins to dance. 

As the music continues and the groups dance to their songs, I get increasingly nervous by the second, only now watching their every move, watching the judges reactions, hoping to learn what he should or should not do. The three groups pass by over the course of something around 12 minuets, but to me it feels like a matter of seconds before they call up our group to dance. I smile at the judges as the lights momentarily shut off, allowing us to get into our positions so we can begin the dance. There’s one flashing second, right before the lights turn on where I panic, every ounce of my body is screaming for me to run off stage and curl up and hide. But then the lights turn on; and I dance. 

The Music and I move as one, in perfect sync. It starts slow, I start to dance slow, it speeds up I speed up. We merge into one being as I dance to every note, every bit of melody. All the nerves that had bottled up unknowingly and almost exploded out of me a second ago, seem to disappear. Rushing through every extended part of my being as I dance, in front, behind, and beside my team. But as soon as the music starts, it fades away just as fast as we all end up in our final positions, staying there for a moment as the music stops completely and the applause begins. It's not a thunderous applause like the ones I’ve heard at kpop concerts, but I’m not in a kpop group, and it’s the loudest our team has ever heard,  and it’s loud enough to bring a wide smile to my lips as we line up to bow before the audience. I grab Jungkook's hand as we all bend over in a long greatful bow for the audience and the judges who are all applauding enthusiastically from their seats. As I rise from the bow, I spot Taehyung in the audience and as we make eye contact he flashes me a smile and a thumbs up before continuing to clap alongside Yoongi with his light blue hair, applauding politely. We make our way back to our seats in the back row and Yongin offers me a kind smile and a thumbs up before he rises to take his place one stage. Before the music starts and before the lights go off, I locate Jung Hoseok with his black hair, baby blue shirt, and slender body in the center of all his members. And then the lights turn on.

Let’s me make it clear that I was expecting Hopeworld to be good, but I didn’t expect what was being displayed before my eyes. I wasn’t expecting the clean cut perfection of each one of Hoseoks moves, I wasn’t expecting the smoothness of each of the other members dancing or how well they all blended together into one solid group. I certainly wasn’t expecting the almost scary synchronization between all the members, and I wasn’t expecting Jung Hoseok to look so amazingly handsome when he danced. There was one point in the dance, near the end, where every single member but Hoseok did a jump and turned. But while in the air each one of them ripped off their shirts to reveal another shirt, one with a picture of Hoseok in the middle of it and the words “Best Leader Ever, We’ll Miss You,” they threw their shirts to the ground and continued dancing perfectly.

As the music stops, so does my heart, and momentarily so did Hoseoks I think when he saw all the members shirts and everyone in the crowd standing. I look at the crowd from my seat, not a single one of them is sitting, not even the judges as a thunderous applause erupts around us with everyone cheering for Hopeworld as if they were the world's most famous Kpop group. 

 

Hoseok POV

          It's hard to comprehend what’s surrounding me without letting tears stream down my face. My team have been wearing shirts under their shirts that have my face on them, which means they were probably sweating their asses off for me. Also the shirts they had still managed to keep the dress code I had set in place. And the ripping off of their shirts went perfectly white our choreography, and somehow no one had managed to fuck it up. The other thing that’s completely overwhelming me at the moment is the audience, this is the loudest most thunderous applause we’ve ever received at a concert, it’s really amazing. Even the judges are standing with the crowd, applauding just as loudly

         We line up preparing to bow, I end up standing between Yongjin and Jongin. I grasp hands with Jongin who seems to have spotted his boyfriend in the crowd and was smiling in Kyungsoo’s direction. I reach for Yongjin’s hand so I can start the bow, only to see him giving a small wave to a blue haired man in the audience who had locked eyes with him and was giving Yongjin the biggest gummy smile I have ever seen. I grab his hand chuckling slightly, at both him and the crowd who was still cheering. I raise my hands to lead us into the bow, and as we go down I look up into the audience, looking for any sign of my sister, who promised she’d be here for me. I put my head down as we bow, but as we go up again I continue to look for her face in the sea of people, but only as I straighten up I realize there isn’t any trace of Jung Dawon. Even though this is an amazing experience I can’t help but feel the happiness and excitement I’m feeling fade slightly, wishing that the one member of family that actually enjoys my existence, even if it’s just barely, I still wish she could’ve made it to see the same crowd that I was watching slowly sit back down into their seats as Hopeworld and I sit back down into our seats. 

         The host runs back onto the stage congratulating all the teams and sending all of us back backstage. We make our way down the stairs first, the other teams following suit. As soon as I make it to the backroom, I silently collapse to the ground letting three tears fall down my cheeks. I lay there in the spot I was the entire night waiting for this moment to come. I close my eyes, letting a soft smile creep up the sides of my mouth. All of a sudden I feel the full force of a 5’11, 15 year old boy with dyed honey blond hair jump on top of my stomach. I let out a groan as he hugs me tightly, but soon I’m met with the weight of another human on top of me. 

“JONGIN GET OFF OF ME!” I shout as he balances himself on Yongjin

“No!” He says happily, squishing his right check into the youngers back.

I quickly adjust to the weight of the two children on my stomach, ignoring the fact that they’re probably crushing my rib cage. I close my eyes not expecting another human to jump onto my stomach, but I’m wrong, and I cry out in pain as Min Jaehwa jumps onto Jongin, the other SEVEN members of Hopeworld following his lead.

           “Get off,” I choke out trying to push Yongjin off my rather fragile rib cage that was on the verge of being crushed in a matter of seconds. He pouts before rolling off my stomach, the other members tumble after him, all of them falling on the floor on either side of me. “Wait guys the highlights are gonna play soon,” I say sitting up and pointing to the end of the room, where a large television was set up against the wall displaying the words “HIGHLIGHTS 2018” the rest of the members sit up to watch what the tech crew here saw as the memorable moments of the performances from tonight.

            It starts off with a one second clip of each group dancing, starting with the first group on stage and ending with Hopeworld. Then it flashes to two members of group three from round one smiling as the dance together, it then flashes to team two from group two, and how they constantly switched their dance and music genres at the speed of light. The video then cut back to the first performance and their shortest member jumping unnaturally high, the glitter in his eye shadow sparkling in the lights as he did so. Then it cuts to a three second clip of me and Jongin dancing alongside each other in perfect synchronization, then it cuts to a clip of just me as I danced with Hopeworld slightly visible in the background behind me. The video the zoomed to the team that went before mine, the clip was of the blond leader gracefully yet harshly crashing to the ground, then back up again and then down into a split. The video carries on for another three minutes and it ends with the shot of Hopeworld ripping off their shirts to reveal his face, the whole thing is in slow motion it it looks magical, almost. The video ends with my face smiling/smirking at the camera as we ended our dance. 

            We hear a loud and quick round of applause from the audience that is hushed quickly by the host so that he can call up the judges and teams on stage so that the winners could be announced and he could go home. He added the last part as a joke but I know he’s he’s not lying about the fact that he’s tired. The competition has been going on for two hours and 15 minutes, but he probably got hear even earlier than the dance teams, which means he’s had a long day. He invites all the dance teams onto the stage and all 117 dancers make their way up the stairs. Hopeworld and the Converse High Dance Team are the last ones to make their way onto the stage. The host starts droning on again once all the groups are successfully crowded on the stage. While he’s talking I watch curiously as Yongjin leans over to whisper something in the leader of the Converse High team’s ear. Once their hurried conversation seems to end, I turn to Yongin asking him if he knew the blonde man he was just talking to.

            “No, well kind of,” he tries to explain softly whispering in my ear, “He’s friends with my boyfriend,” he says, hurriedly turning back to face the host; I nod, doing the same. The hosts invites the judges on stage, making all of us cram together more as each of them are followed by a member of the crew, carrying the prizes. They make their way to the center of the stage and each of them are handed mics, they start summarizing how they thought the night went. Then they start to talk about which performances really stood out to them, I notice they talk about Hopeworld a lot, which is good, I think. They talk for another five minutes to talk, but soon the host starts to cut them off by making a joke and then pointing towards us and then the crew on the sidelines. They nod understanding and they started talking about the winners. The team that won 3rd place was team four from round one, the leader says a few words of thanks in the mic the host hands him, and after he makes his way to get his prizes, along with his team. As they make their way back to the semicircle of dancers my nerves bottle up inside me, and I sway slightly gabbing Jongjins hand for support, breathing shakily. All he does is squeeze my hand in return, holding on tightly, he seems rather nervous himself. 

            The second place winners are the Converse High Dance Team, and the blond man who Yongjin was talking to earlier jumps in excitement, his hands covering his mouth. He hugs a handsome black haired member of his group and then makes his way the microphone,

           “This is really amazing,” he begins, beaming at the audience “I was excited that we even qualified for this competition, I wasn’t expecting to win anything, I was just happy to be here. But we got second place, and that means a lot. That’s all, thanks!” He finishes with a giggle and makes his way to a crew member to receive an envelope with the prize money in it, and to get his medal put around his neck. I like that speech, it was pure and wholesome, he seems very grateful for what he has. 

           “And the group that got first place is,” the judges say in unison, I squeeze Jongin's hand even harder, turning his fingers slightly blue. “HOPEWORLD!” They say happily. 

           A wave of relief crashes over my, as I close my eyes for a moment, smiling before hugging Jongin and making my way to the host who hands me the microphone, smiling and patting me on the back. I look out to a smiling audience 

          “It’s really amazing to be standing here for another year, the only thing that seems to be different is that I’m standing here making the speech,” I say looking around me “I remember when this competition was filled with mostly insane 13 year olds who didn’t know how to dance, that wasn’t me,” I say chuckling, the crowd laughing with me. “I was 11 when I was here for the first time, and this is probably the last time too, for me, not Hopeworld, they’ll be back I can promise you that. Well thank you everyone, I’m really grateful, goodnight.” I say waving and making my way to the crew, they place a metal around my neck and they put a trophy in my hand; they give Jongin the money. 

           Soon enough the hosts tells us goodnight and dismisses everyone off the stage, once off the stage all of Hopeworld hugs, and we stay there for a while just hugging trying remember this moment for forever. I break the hug and reach for the envelope with the prize money, but Jongin holds it out of my reach,

          “You wanna split it evenly right?” Jongin asks as I straighten up

          “Yeah, we always do,” I say trying to get the envelope out of his hands, but he’s taller than me, so he easily keeps it out of my reach

         “Well we thought we should do it differently, since you're leaving and your moving. So we thought we could help your move by giving you 1000 dollars and splitting the 500 between us,” he say, the other members nodding behind him “No, Hoseok, we’re giving the money, and I’m technically the leader now so I get to choose what we do with it,” he says smirking as I open my mouth to argue. I glare him as he takes 500 dollars out of the envelope and then hands me the envelope, he then hands each member 50 dollars smiling smugly at me. 

         “Lets go,” I say grabbing his arm and making my way towards the exit of the side room, “I’m sleeping over, it’ll be too late for me to go home. I want bother you and Soo though, don’t worry I’ll sleep on your couch.” He nods as we make our way out of the backroom and into the public audience area.

         “Wait Hoseok!” I turn to see Yongjin shouting my name, his head sticking out between my the two curtains I had just pushed through. He looks at me meaningfully and I nod,

         “Go to your boyfriend, I’ll meet you at the car, Yongjin wants to introduce me to his boyfriend because he’s going to my new school.” I explain to Jongin who nods before running to find Kyungsoo in the crowd and cover him in kisses. I turn back to Yongin who’s waiting at the entrance for me.

         We head over to where he said his boyfriend was sitting. Once he sees him Yongjin leaves me to make my own way to the blue haired man as he runs at full sprint to him, jumping into his arms. His boyfriend catches him spinning him around and then points at the blond leader of the Converse High team still holding Yongjin with one arm.

         “PARK JIMIN THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND!” He shouts indicating to Yongjin “HE IS REAL!” He says kissing Yongjin, “AND HE BEAT YOU! ow!” He exclaims as he sets Yongjin down who’s slapping him on the arm for being rude. Yongjin walks over to me and drags me over to his boyfriend and his friends. 

       “Yoongi this is Hoseok, he’s moving to your area and going to go to your school, and I thought you could get to know him and be his friend so he wouldn’t be alone.” Yoongi nods smiles making a soft “oh” sound and he offers his hand for me to shake. 

       “I’m Yoongi, that’s Jimin” he said pointing to the cute blond boy he was yelling at earlier, “that’s Jungkook,” he says tilting his head towards the handsome raven haired dancer, “and that’s Taehyung,” he says indicating towards a handsome boy with dark golden hair covering his face slightly, wearing a Gucci shirt and a black hoodie on top of it; he smiled at me waving a large hand. He walks over to me and shakes my hand himself.

       “I saw you dancing earlier, your incredible,” he says enthusiastically, I chuckle in thanks, letting go of his hand. “You said your moving right? Do you need any help? I could bring my car and help you move the things, or like I could help you decide where you could put all your stuff, I’m really good at interior design.” He says smiling to himself during the last bit. 

        “It’s true,” Jungkook says joining in “When I first became friends with him and he came over to my house for the first time he completely redid my room, even yelled at me for leaving it a mess,”

        “Well it’s really kind that you wanna help,” I start looking at all of them, “My teams already helping me move and I don’t have a lot of stuff, I live alone in a one bedroom apartment, there’s not that much to move.” 

         “Sure there is,” Jimin chirps from the side, “There’s probably more than you think, and besides maybe we or I could help you pack. And you can always use an extra four pair of hands, three really cause Yoongi isn’t gonna do anything,” he says smiling as Yoongi scoffs. I nod and the four of us exchange numbers


	4. You’re in my House

Hoseok POV

          Once back back in the car with a sleeping Jongin resting his hand on a driving Kyungsoo’s thigh, I lay back taking up the whole backseat scrolling through my phone with a few new Instagram notifications. Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi all started following my instagram and liking my posts, and so did Jaehwa for some reason. I scroll through Jimin instagram for a while, looking at mostly selfies or pictures of his cat who’s name is Mochi according to instagram, and pictures of him Taehyung and Jungkook eating food. Taehyung had artsy pictures of himself, Jungkook and flowers on his instagram,and an occasional selfie of him and Jimin. Jungkooks instagram hardly has anything on it, only a few pictures of Taehyung taking pictures of him and a few pictures of him sitting in front of either a large computer or a television playing video games. Yoongi's instagram was mostly black and white pictures of his music studio or him rapping in front of a microphone, but more recently he seems to have been ruining his theme with colorful pictures of him kissing Yongjin or Yongjin sleeping curled up in blankets hugging a teddy bear. I chuckle a little at the pictures and close the app, putting my phone down and shifting to lay on my back, the seat belt buckle digging into my spine slightly.

         “How are you Hoseok, you ready for the move?” Kyungsoo asks, stopping at a red light and trying to push his sleeping boyfriend off his lap, and failing.

         “I think I am ready to move physically, but I don’t know about mentally. I don’t wanna move, I actually have three real friends here and that’s a record for me.” I say pouting to myself as Kyungsoo starts to drive again.

         “Then why are toy moving?” He asks softly, turning a corner. My face goes red and there’s a strange feeling of fear boiling up in my stomach as he asks me. He realizes that I don’t wanna talk about and he apologizes profusely. “Oh, Seok, I’m so sorry. Is it something to do with your parents?” He asks turning to look at me for a second.

         “No,” I say hurriedly, “it’s not them. I’d just rather not talk about it at the moment,” I say sitting up, resting my elbows on my thighs letting my head drop.

         “Stop bothering Hoseokie,” a half asleep Jongin said, grabbing Kyungsoo’s neck trying to get him to kiss him. Kyungsoo kisses him once before pushing Jongin back into his seat yelling at him and saying he was driving, he only laughs at the pout Jongin gives him.

          “Get a room,” I say snorting

          “Oh we will, just you wait Jung Hoseok, you won’t be able to sleep because of all the-” He’s cut off by Kyungsoo throwing his shoe at him. Jongin is now fully awake and continues to complain for the next two hours until we arrive in his driveway. By the end of the night I too have thrown both of my shoes at Jongin, trying to get him to shut the fuck up. As soon as Kyungsoo parks the car Jongin storms out of the car throwing our shoes back at us, making his way inside his house, slamming the door behind him. We get out of the car to follow him inside, pulling on our shoes.

          “How did you manage to get him that pissed?” Kyungsoo asks kneeling down on one knee to tie up his laces on his left foot.

          “Years of practice, you’re welcome by the way.” I say smirking

          “For what?” He asks slipping on his other shoe

          “You’re not gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” I say pointing finger guns and smirking, before wincing as he raises his shoe, glaring at me

          “First, fuck you, second how in the name of fuck is that a good thing?” He shouts, only half joking.

          “Well he’ll feel bad tomorrow morning and he’ll carry you around everywhere, and he’s probably gonna buy you whatever the fuck you want. Because you know how he gets when he’s feeling guilty,” I say pushing open the door to Jongins house. “One favor though, don’t let him fuck you with him wearing that shirt, I don’t want even a picture of me to see even a part of that,” I say running inside the house as I hear the thud of shoe hitting door on the other side.

          Jongin's houses huge, with two floors, three if you count the basement. He has the whole upstairs to himself because his parents are in New York or Hong Cong most of the time, doing business things, and they don’t like him touching their stuff so they gave him the upper half of the house, and he’s only allowed to use the kitchen downstairs. I climb my way up the stairs and turn into the room on the right to Jongin's, this room has a pull out couch, computers, cameras a television and Jongin's second closet. Bed has already been made and there's a folded pair of sweatpants and a light tee shirt resting on top of it. I close the door behind me and strip out of my clothes from today, leaving them up on the floor as a I change and curl up in bed, wrapping the soft, fluffy blanket around my shoulders. I chuck one of  Jongin's books at the wall, hitting the lightswitch and watching everything visible around me disappear as the room goes black. I set an alarm on my phone for 6:30 and let it rest besides me as I close my eyes to go to sleep.

             I wake up to the soft vibrations of my phones alarm next to my head. I shut it off and sit up on the bed, rubbing my eyes. I look at the crumpled up clothing on the floor, I feel the soft material of the black shirt I’m wearing and decide I’m going to keep the shirt on and change back into the pants I wore yesterday. I leave the sweatpants folded on the bed, as I pull on the black skinny jeans, pressing the hat I wore yesterday against my mangled bed head. I also leave the shirt I wore yesterday folded next to the sweatpants, so Jongin could either keep it or wash it and give it back to me sometime in the next week before I move. I get up texting Jongin as I leave the room, explaining how I have to work my last shift at work. I tie up my shoelaces once I’m downstairs and leave for the bus stop, pulling my card out from under my phone case.

 

Jimin POV

            I lay in bed, bored, Mochi lying on my stomach. I’m fully clothed in a reasonably nice outfit, a slightly sheer white shirt, black jeans and a cherry red baller jacket. I’m not wearing any makeup, I think as I squish my face in my hands, that would give me something to do, but it would also be a waste of expensive makeup and my time. I sigh, taking Mochi off my stomach and rolling to the floor. I pull out my phone for the hundredth time, scrolling through the explore feed and finding nothing interesting. I open up my contacts and look through potential people I could talk to, no one comes to mind, not even Tae and Jungkook. Well, actually they do but they’re busy doing things. Jungkook is sleeping, which according to him is busy, he always sleeps in late on Sundays, so even if I wanted to do something with him I would have to wait until 1:00. Tae is working at the daycare right now, not because he needs the money but because he loves kids, and he gets off at 12:30 so that won’t work. And Yoongi never answers you unless you really need help or you’re Yongjin, but he wouldn’t count me being bored as needing desperate help and I am also not his boyfriend. But thinking of Yongjin gives me an idea of something productive I could do to help someone who I have to get to know anyway. I open a text chat with Yongjin, I didn’t have one before because I only got his number last night.

Jimin: hey Yongjin can I ask a question?

Yongjin: Yep :)

Jimin: Will Hoseok need a lot of help packing?

Yongjin: yeah probably. I’ve only been to his house once but he has a lot of random closets and stuff

Jimin: Great! Can I have his address?

Yongjin: What??

Jimin: I’m bored…

Yongjin:

Yongjin: fine.

           He texts me Hoseoks address, bidding me goodbye after. I smile running downstairs into the kitchen telling my parents that I’m going out and kissing them both before running to the door, grabbing my car keys and wallet on my way out. I get in my car, fill in his address in the car's gps. I send Hoseok’s address to Taehyung and Jungkook telling them to come when they can.

          It takes 3 hours to get to Hoseoks apartment, I park my car in a guest space in the parking lot and I take the stairs up to the 5th floor and go to the right all the way down the hall. I knock on the door and on one answers, I look through the opposite side of the peephole, the lights are turned off. I sit down leaning against the back wall of the hallway, letting the green and yellow striped wallpaper scratch my back slightly. I sit there waiting for five minutes, looking around at the three closed doors in the empty hall. After those five minutes are up I see a drowsy Hoseok push the stair door open at the other end of the hall. He pulls out his keys, walking up to his door and only realizing I’m there at the last moment; as I stand up he jumps back startled, falling to the floor. I laugh, offering him my hand as he struggles to stand, he hesitates staring at me questioningly and then takes my hand and I pull him to his feet.

           “What are you doing here?” He asks, standing in front of his door

           “I was bored,” I say simply, he chuckles.

           “And you chose someone you just met to play with?” He says, inserting his key in the lock

           “Well I thought I could help you pack, since your moving to the same town as me and all,” I explain

          “Fair,” he says, holding the door open for me, motioning with his arm for me to come in. I slide off my shoes and enter his apartment, him following close behind me and locking the door behind him.

         Hoseoks apartment is small, but I like it. When you first walk in the thing you see first is his kitchen, and if you look to your left you’ll see the slightly opened door to his bed room that from what can see has a few closets and a bathroom. I push my way into his bedroom to see grey walls, a large window, a mirror, a dresser, an overflowing laundry hamper and queen sized bed with white blankets and a laptop lying on top of it. Hoseok walks past me and sits on his bed looking around, the same as I am.

        “I know it’s small and not great but I don’t spend a lot of time here so I don’t mind it that much.” He explains, “Look, I’m fine with you being here, but I haven’t had time to shower since before the competition because I was staying at a friends house and I had to leave early to take my last shift at work. So if you don’t mind I’m gonna do that now. Feel free to look around, and if you wanna start there are pre-folded boxes over there.” He says as he gets, up pointing to a corner where there’s a pile of boxes;  I nod and he smiles leaving his phone on the bed as he heads into the bathroom. Once I hear the shower turn on I sit down on the bed, leaning down on my back and pulling my phone out from my pocket. Taehyung texted me back a few minutes ago saying,

Tae Tae: sorry just got off work,

Tae Tae: are you sure we should just go to his house like that? I mean we just met him Jimine

Jimin: I’m with him now and he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s in the shower atm

Tae Tae: yeah but Jimine maybe he doesn’t want three strangers sitting around in his house. Ask him if Kookie and I can come?

Jimin: Fine, you're no fun today Tae

Tae Tae: yeah well a kid threw up on that red Gucci shirt that Jungkook says looks good on me :(

Jimin: OOF! That sucks!

Jimin: wait hold on a second, brb

           I turn off my phone standing up as I hear the sound of the shower and as Hoseoks voice appears through the smallest of cracks in the door.

           “Hey Jimin, I’m really sorry about this, but can you grab me some clothes? I forgot to get some before I got in the shower. I have stuff in the dresser and in the closet closest to the mirror.” He asks, his voice dripping with embarrassment.

           “I’d be honored,” I say running over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxer briefs for him and then over to the closet “I love styling people,” I say with a smile looking through his shirts.

           “Great, but can you hurry up please? I’m cold!” He says reaching his arm through the crack in the door, I can hear him smiling. I grab him a tight white shirt with a yellow smiley face on it and a pair of loose light blue ripped jeans, and on the way to handing Hoseok his clothes I grab a pair of glasses that are resting on the top of the dresser. I hand him his clothes and his arms snakes back through the crack and into the bathroom. Once he comes out of the bathroom, he does a little spin showing off his outfit, and then he throws his dirty clothes in the already full hamper, joining me on the bed.

         “How do I look?” He asks, “do you think you did a good job?”

         “Yeah, actually, stand up I wanna take a picture,” I say smiling, he sighs pushing himself off the bed and posing. I have to lean back to get his whole body in the picture, and even then there’s still a little of the bed in the picture. He sits back down looking around,

        “Where you wanna start? Since you were the one who wanted to help me pack?” He asks, gesturing to random places around the room.

        “Well I don’t know, have you started packing anywhere, because we could just continue that.” I say, but he shakes his head. “Okay then, that closet!” I say randomly pointing to the closet near the laundry hamper. We get up and walk over to that part of his room and as I brush against the hamper a sock and shirt falls out.

        “You should probably do wash all this,” I say picking up the clothes and putting them back in their place.

        “I know,” he says sighing, “I just haven’t had the time to go down to the laundromat recently, I had work and when I wasn’t working I was dancing,” he explains pushing open the closet door.

        “Have you relaxed at all this summer?” I ask looking around at all the dusty boxes and folders and books

        “No,” he says grabbing a few boxes from the top shelf and handing them to me, I put them on the bed. He takes a few more boxes and carries them out himself. We sit on the bed and he explains that we have to make two piles, one for stuff that he’s taking with him and one for stuff he’s gonna sell or give away. I agree and grab two empty boxes from the corner, the first box of old stuff we open seems to have a bunch of old graded work in it. He immediately dumps the entire box we agreed was for the stuff he didn’t want, I tilt my head questioningly at him.

        “I don’t like school, and I’m not good at it either so what’s the point in keeping bad grades for me to look at all the time.” He says sadly.

        “Why don’t you like school?” I ask, I personally love school.

        “Because like I I’m not good at it, and I’ve never had any friends and I was always bullied a lot,” he says opening the next box.

        “What about Hopeworld?” I ask looking at the contents of the box,

        “They all go to a private school whereas I went to a public school, the only one on my team that went to the same school as me was Jaehwa and he was one of the people bullying me,” he says pulling out a few books from the box, admiring the covers. I frown, “Don’t feel bad Jimin, I’ll have you guys at this new school right?” He says, trying to sound cheerful.  

        “Yeah,” I say perking up, “and if you say you’re not good at school I can tutor you, I’m really good at math.” I say as he hands me a few books to put in the keep box, throwing the others in the getting rid of things one. He smiles at my suggestion, shrugging and saying maybe. “Oh, by the way can Tae and Jungkook come over and help? Maybe the could do your laundry and get food for us to eat and stuff, they could help pack too.” I ask, grabbing a few more books and holding them up for him to look at.

        “I mean sure, but isn’t a three hour drive to get to where you live? They would get home really late if they left now, you will for sure.” He says pointing to the box of stuff he wants to keep, I put them in holding up two more. “If guys are okay with staying overnight then they could come, I don’t want it to be my fault if you get in an accident.” I smile nodding and pulling out my phone to text Taehyung.

Jimin: you can come, drive over to Kookies and pick him up, ask him to get himself and you a pair of pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

Tae Tae: On it! I assume I’m telling Kookie that we’re sleeping over?

Jimin: yep

           Hoseok and I spent the next three hours rifling through boxes, sorting different boxes and having random conversations about the most random things. We find a jar of sand, not the decorative colored kind with the little designs, but just a jar of old beige beach sand. He says his sister wanted to keep it for memories sake when she was seven, but he puts it in the trash. When the doorbell rings we have cleaned out the entire closet, the stuff Hoseok wants to keep and neatly arranged into three boxes that are lying on his floor labeled. The stuff he doesn’t want are either in the trash or in two separate labeled boxes of things he wants to sell and things he wants to donate because they probably can’t be sold. We’re lying on his bed taking a break, the old dusty boxes in the recycling bin in the garbage room in the hall, we’re gonna start tackling his other closet that doesn’t have any clothes in it after we rest. I see the dust particles flying above my face in the sunlight coming from the window shining on the bed. We hear the bell ring and Hoseok jogs to the door.

 

Hoseok POV

           I open the door to a smiling Taehyung and Jungkook, Jungkook carrying a backpack on his left shoulder. I invite them in, trying to make room for them to take their shoes off in the limited space that I have. They follow me into the bedroom and they see a waving Jimin lying on the bed.

          “Wow Jimin, you’ve basically known Hoseok for four hours and you’re already in his bed,” Taehyung says jokingly, Jimin glares at him and Jungkook hits him on the arm as Tae and I laugh.


	5. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter the next ones will be longer I promise

Hoseok POV

          Taehyung, Jungkook and I join Jimin on the bed. I sit there in silence, watching them look around my room with the hope that they aren’t judging me too hard.

         “I like your place Hoseokie hyung,” Jungkook says smiling and bouncing on the slightly, “I’d like to live in an apartment like this someday,” He says looking around more, Taehyung looks slightly shocked that Jungkook’s statement that he would want to live in and old and ugly studio apartment, “only I’d add a computer somewhere and a big plasma tv right there,” he says pointing to the wall across from my bed. I nod and Taehyung gets up to look closer at something, accidentally brushing against my overflowing laundry hamper, half the contents spilling onto the floor. He quickly bends over apologizing and picking everything up, Jungkook rushes to his side to help,

         “You really need to wash these, your basket’s overflowing,” Tae says picking ups red and white striped tee shirt and putting it back.

         “Yeah, I know, I was too busy dancing and stuff,” I say running my hand through my hair, “Can you and Jimin run over and wash them for me, I really hate to bother you but it’s becoming a slight problem,” I ask guiltily,

         “I think Jungkook should go with him,” Jimin says quickly, eyeing the two of them, “that way I continue to help you pack,”

         “Yeah that’s fine,” Jungkook says smiling, his cheeks slightly pinker than before.

         “Great,” I reply, “There’s a laundromat down the block and to your left, it has a yellow sign. And on your way back can you pick some food up at the IHOP nextdoor?” They nod and I head over to the closet Jimin and I are about to clean out next. I grab a laundry bag for them and help them empty the clothes into the bag. As they’re leaving I hear Jungkook muttering, “down the block and to your left” very quietly, Jimin snickers from beside me. They wave, as the leave closing the door behind them. As soon as I hear it close, I turn to Jimin and ask;

        “Are the dating?”

        “No, but they both like each other and don’t realize it. It’s really stupid because it’s so obvious at this point,” he says chuckling slightly, and we walk over to the dusty old closet.

 

Taehyung POV

         Kookie and I make our way down five flights of stairs and leave the building without any trouble, we go down the block, turn left and see a very empty laundromat with bright clean colors of yellow and teal. Jungkook holds open the glass door for me, even though he’s the one carrying everything. I walk inside with him following and the door dings as it closes behind us, we walk up to the front desk, seeing if anyone’s there, but no one comes. We walk over to the machine, looking around slightly nervous that someone might come out of nowhere and kick us out, but the don’t. So I sit on the floor while Jungkook loads the clothing into one of the machines, he puts detergent in and inserts a couple quarters and the machine starts running. He hoists himself onto the machine, sitting on it looking down at me, I pull out my phone and take a picture. I always try to take a lot of pictures of Jungkook, even when he says a picture doesn’t look good and I should take another one, I keep it and just don’t show it to him. We take a lot of pictures together, most of our phones are filled with pictures of each other, even our Instagrams have a lot of pictures of the other. Jungkook smiles as I take another one, his [outfit](https://pin.it/vmv6o6z32z4cdn) goes surprisingly well with the theme of the laundromat, [mine](https://pin.it/ecvsrm57ujotfq) doesn’t as much, but it’s fine. I take about 35 pictures of him just smiling or leaning against the wall behind the machines. He poses too for a while and makes funny faces sometimes but he’s still hot as fuck. He jumps off the machine, landing softly next to me and jogs to side beside me, and as he does so he wraps his arm around my. My heart momentarily stops and then starts beating extremely fast as I open up the photos app on my phone. We sit there for five sorting through the pictures that he likes and the ones he claims he looks bad in. We start deciding which filters we should use when the washing machine beeps, and we get up to transfer the stuff to the dryer. We put the wet clothes in a basket and move over to a dryer, we put the clothes in together, and Jungkook's steps back as I close the door. I turn around to go sit on the floor again but Jungkook grabs me by my waist lifting me up, making me sit on the dryer. I look down, my cheeks burning pink; he takes out his phone and takes a picture of me.

         “It’s my turn to take pictures of you now,” he says innocently, but he’s not innocent at all and I hate him for it. Not really though I’m actually madly in love with him but he doesn’t know that, so I just glare at him. He takes another picture. He takes a few more pictures of me not being ready at all, and then he started talking pictures of me posing. He smiles as I lift my legs from dangling against the dryer, and change into a crisscrossed position, resting my head in hand. I jump off the machine and sit down next Jungkook, I smile at the pictures he has just taken.

          “Hey!” I yell at him as I see some pictures he took without me noticing, in the pictures I’m smiling at something off in the distance, and leaning forward to check the time on the machine I was sitting on, and there's the first ones he took. I try to grab his phone out of his hands, but he pulls it out of my reach.

    “My phone, my pictures,” he says smirking, and crawling away from me slightly. I jump on top of him hugging him from the back as he’s pinned against the floor, stopping him from running away. With his body flattened against the floor, I grab his phone out of his hand and run away from him across the laundromat, away from the machine. I run faster, as he sprints after me not at anything close to full speed, but enough to catch up to me in five seconds. My fingers fumble as I try the delete the pictures while running away from the smiling monster chasing after me. I don’t really mind that he has those pictures of me, but I want an excuse to play around with him, all I want to do is date him and love him as much a possible, but that will never happen. There's no way it would happen.

    I manage to run a full circle around the store without him catching me, but once we’re back at our dryer he grabs my hand from behind me and spins me around so that I face him. He uses his on arm to grab me around my waist, digging his hand into my rips tickling me, and trying to grab his phone out of my hand. I’m taller and have longer arms though, so even through a fit of uncontrollable giggles I manage to keep the phone out of his reach. But then the door dings as a pair of girls enter the store, and Jungkook lets go of me immediately, walking back to our machine. My heart sinks as the girls eye him up as he leans over to check the time. I walk back to him, sitting down on the floor. The girls head over to the washing machines, they go to the one directly behind ours, I turn back to glare at them. The girl with short hair in two braids notices me staring, or rather glaring at her, she smiles winking at me. I turn sighing angrily, I stand and grab Jungkook's arm, he looks at me confused, but I shake my head softly. He still stares at me confused, but he turns his head back to the dryer when the beeping noise goes off, signaling the cycle is done.

    We empty out Hoseoks clothes, Jungkook hands them to me and I fold them and place them carefully in the bag. Once everything is in and the bag is tied up I reach down to pick it up, but Jungkook's hand nudges mine aside and grabs the bag, and walks towards the doors. But the way he does it isnt in a flirtatious manner like in those kdramas where they make eye contact for five minutes, its like he hardly noticed my hand was there at all, like he wasn’t expecting me to pick it up almost; I don’t know. I hurry after him, matching his pase with mine so we walk beside each other, the girls wave to him as we walk past them, he spares them a short glance looking unbothered, once we reach the doors he uses his other hand to hold one open for me. I look at the ground as we step outside head towards the IHOP that Hoseok mentioned. As we walk down the street passing a few stores Jungkook hums to himself slightly but he stops abruptly, grabbing my arms to stop me from walking any further.

    “Its closed,” he says pointing to the sign placed in the restaurant's window,

    “Why is it closed so early?” I ask, looking up, “It’s still light outside and it will be for hours,”

    “I know its really weird,” Jungkook says looking at the white watch attached to his wrist “Should we call Jimin?”

    “Nah, we can just tell them when we get back, we can order or something,” I say turning around to face the directions of Hoseoks building. He joins me nodding and we go back to Hoseoks apartment with the laundry.

    When we’re back upstairs and knocking on Hoseoks door he and Jimin emptied out and sorted another closet. Hoseok appears at the door, and takes the bag of clean clothes out of Kookies hands, stepping aside to let us in. We follow him to his bedroom as he asks,

    “No food?” He says setting the bag of clean clothes down near his dresser

    “No,” Jungkook says, frowning slightly “The place was closed, not permanently or anything but it was closed,”

    “But it’s not even dark outside,” Jimin says pouting, I go and sit down next to him on Hoseoks bed.

    “It’s, whatever,” Hoseok says sighing, “The hours at that place have always been weird, it's like they don’t have a schedule, and when there are people working there they’re always quite rude.” he says shrugging slightly.

    “Well we can just order instead, we passed a chinese place on the way here,” Jungkook says walking over to Hoseok and pulling his phone out of his back pocket. Hoseoks nods, leaning over to look at the menu on Jungkook's phone.

    After Jungkook's called the restaurant and ordered our food we all sit down on the bed looking amicably around the room.

         “Is there anything we can do to help you pack?” I ask softly, Jimin spades me a quick worried glance noticing my voice is much less profound as it usually is, much less Taehyung. Jungkook looks up momentarily too, looking confused. Hoseok doesn’t notice, but he literally met Hoseok a day ago.

         “I mean, you can help me pack my clothes, I need to keep a few outfits out for the rest of the week though.” Hoseok says biting his lip slightly, but maybe he did sense something was off about him because if this was his way of cheering Hoseok up, the kid was a fucking genious. I perk up, eyes wide, a rectangular smile taking over my lips.

          “I wanna choose your outfits for the rest of the week, I’ll help pack them too but let me choose your clothes, please.” I say turning to face him, putting my hands together and begging him. Hoseok looks shocked, his eyes widen and he looks between me and Jimin in amazement,

          “You two are like the same person,” he muttered under his breath, me and Jimin smile at each other, Jungkook snorts nodding in agreement. “Yeah you can choose them,” he says chuckling a little.

          “I wanna help,” Jimin burst out, I glare at him, Jungkook bursts out laughing at the two of us.

           “Sure you can help, but you two have to pack all the other clothes up as well, I’m not doing that,” he says pushing himself off the bed, Jungkook nods.

           “You two are gonna take forever to decide what he should wear and your gonna get in at least 20 arguments. I’m not being a part of that, and I wanna hang out with Hoseok not you two losers.” Jungkook says, smiling and standing up. Hoseoks lets out a small laugh and leads Jungkook to the kitchen, the only other room in the apartment.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vkook
> 
>  
> 
> Slightly jihope and kaisoo 
> 
>  
> 
> Vkook

Hoseok POV

          I lead Jungkook over to the kitchen, hoisting myself onto the counter. The kitchen is small, it has just enough room to fit a fridge, an oven, a few cabinets and a little counter space. Jungkooks pushes himself up on the counter opposite to me. 

          “Thanks,” Jungkook said, kicking the kitchen door do it closed shut, the mixed up voices of Taehyung and Jimin squabbling over his clothing silenced. 

          “For what?” I ask curiously.

          “You made Taehyung more like himself again, he was acting a little off since we left the laundromat,” Jungkook explains 

          “Oh, I didn’t really realize what I was doing.” I say quickly, again I only met these people a day ago and now they’re in his apartment and acting like they’ve been friends for weeks. “But, you’re welcome?” I say, slightly hesitantly. Jungkook smiles, his smile makes him look like a cute bunny, so unlike the rest of him that was basically pure muscle. “Do you think something happened that made him act different?” I probe cautiously, remembering what Jimin said about Jungkook and Taehyung liking each other and how the other didn’t know and all that. 

           “Well, I don’t know,” Jungkook says, looking down slightly, his cheeks tinted pink.  Again, this did not fit his cool appearance or his muscles. 

           “Okay...what happened, maybe we can figure out what or if something happened, so he won’t get like that again, because it clearly made you upset as well.” I say giving him a kind smile. I like helping people, it helps me focus on other people’s problems rather than my own. Because I know what it feels like when your life goes to shit, even if it’s just a small part of it. 

           “What do you mean clearly?” He asks slightly panicked, looking up at me with big doe eyes; I can hear Jimin and Taehyung arguing over a black or blue shirt. 

           “Well you like him right?” I ask, he looks absolutely horrified.

           “W-what? How do you- is it that obvious?” He says completely panicking now.

           “N-no Jungkook calm down,” I say, hopping off the counter only to take a few steps and pushing myself up next to him. “It’s just at first I thought you two were dating, so I asked Jimin and he explained it to me,” I say smiling.

           “Wait you thought we were dating?” Jungkook looks up surprised but with a smile on his face, I nod.

           “Yeah, like I’m not joking you really look like a couple,” I say laughing a little.

           “Thanks, but I don’t think he likes me.” Jungkook mutters, I choke down my laugh.

           “Jungkook how many people know that you like Tae?” I ask

           “All of them,” he says simply,

           “How many of them were the least bit surprised when you told them?” I question.

           “None of them,” Jungkook mumbled

           “Great,” I start, “I’ve known Taehyung for basically a day, but from what I can make of him he’s smart-”

           “He’s very smart,” Jungkook cuts in smiling, but then he realizes what he said and a small pink blush creeps up neck. I burst out laughing and after covering his face Jungkook joined in too. The background noise of Taehyung and Jimin bickering stopped, as if they were listening the what was so funny. Eventually we get back to the subject at hand.

          “Ok so he’s very smart, so if all your other friends, who I’m sure are smart as well, basically already knew that you liked him, and he doesn’t know, maybe that says something.” I say, Jungkook just gives a confused expression in response. “I know from past experience that when you like someone it’s really hard to tell if they like you back, so honestly that’s what is happening with you. Because one of the only reasons I can think of for Taehyung not knowing you like him, if everyone else knows, is that he likes you too.” I say patting Jungkook on the back, he looks at me with an absolutely elated expression. “You should really ask him out Kook; if you need any help whatsoever come to me, and if your scared don’t be, I really think he likes you too,” Jungkook hops off the counter, grabbing my wrist so that I have to get off as well, and pulls me into a hug thanking me. 

We sit down again, on the floor this time, facing each other. We’re still trying to solve the mystery of the suddenly somber Taehyung.

“Okay, so tell me what happened after you entered the laundromat,” I press Jungkook to continue.

“Well it was empty so we put your clothes in the machine and I sat on top of it just because why not, and I guess I was just staring at him absentmindedly or something because he pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of me.” Jungkook says “We take a lot of pictures of eachother,” He explains

“Yeah, I know,” I say smiling “I’ve seen both of your instagrams,” He only blushes again before continuing with his story. 

“So he took a lot of pictures and then we went through them and deleted a lot of them. After we finished that we put your clothes in the dryer. And then I picked him up and placed him on top of it so I could take pictures of him.” Jungkook finishes with a shy smile, I can only imagine that he was reliving the moment of holding his longtime crush in his arms and picking him up. 

“You picked him up?” I ask astounded, “Wow Jungkook, the king of the flirts,” I say chuckling, a mischievous smirk taking control of my lips.

“Yeah so I managed to take as many pictures of him as possible,” Jungkook quickly continues, ignoring my comment, but with a slight smile creeping up the corners of his lips. He pulls out his phone to show me the pictures he took. The first few are of Taehyung, red in the face and looking at the ground, the next ones are him still being embarrassed and ‘angry’ but more put together, and then some of him just smiling off he’d probably realized what Jungkook had just done; but after those it was just what seemed to be normal sexy Tae poses. Jungkook is beaming at the pictures, he is practically glowing from just thinking about Taehyung. 

“So after I had taken all the pictures of him, he got off the machine to decide which ones he liked, he saw these and told me to delete them immediately. But there was no way I was doing that and I told him so. So he jumped on top of me, trying to get to my phone. And he got it and ran, it was really cute actually, I’ve never seen him run that fast.” Jungkook says, a glossed look momentarily obscuring his vision as if the memory was too much for him to handle, “I could’ve caught up to him in five seconds but I let him run around the place once, but then he starting to attempt to delete the pictures so I had to stop him,” He explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course,” I say mockingly, sarcastically slapping my forehead. He frowns.

“Don’t be mean,” He whines, I just smile. “Anyways, I started tickling him, because even though I caught up to him I couldn’t get the phone. He’s half an inch taller than me,” Jungkook grumbled, glaring at the floor, even though I’m pretty sure Jungkook is taller than me. “Anyways, we were having fun and I had finally gotten my phone, and then a pair of girls walked in and ruined it, so I decided to-”

“Wait back up,” I cut him off, “A pair of girls walked in and you stopped playing with him?” I ask, starting to understand what happened. Jungkook nods, a little confused. “Does Taehyung know your gay?” I ask, Jungkook looks startled.

“Well yeah, I think so.” He says, doe eyes wide.

“Okay, so that's the problem,” I say, “that's why he was acting weird,” Jungkook just looks even more confused. “Okay, so, like I said before, there is a high change that Taehyung likes you just as much as you like him, and if he isn't completely sure that you’re gay he was probably worried that you stopped playing with him so you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of a pair of girls so you could have a chance with them,” I explain, Jungkook looks mortified. “And even with the slim chance that he doesn’t like you it would still hurt for you to stop having fun with him because two girls walked in and you wanted to impress them rather than have fun with your friend.” A soft ‘Oh’ escapes Jungkook's thin pink lips, he looks truly sorry for what he had done, like he hadn’t known what he had done at all until I had explained it to him. 

“How can I fix it?” He asks, looking up at me, moments ago his eyes sparkled with guilt buy now they seem to be fixed with detremination. 

“Well, that's the hard part,” I explain, “He’s distracted for now which is good. But it would be really awkward to explain to him without revealing that you suspecting he liked you, it would also just be weird to randomly tell him, ‘hey, I’m gay,” and just walk off. But you can ask him out, which should solve all your problems. You already act like a couple basically, all you need to do now is actually kiss and all that shit and you’ll be set.” I say smiling, he still looks hesitant. “I’m not saying it has to be now that you do it, but like sometime in the future, because you have to be planning to ask him out at least a little bit, and I’m here to help with whatever.” He pulls me into another hug. But the doorbell rings.

Jungkook's shoots up, and runs to the door, pulling a full money clip out of his back pocket. Is he intending on paying for the food? I try to push myself up to stop him but it’s too late because he was already opening the door for the delivery man. He pays and tips the tall man at the door and brings the food back to the kitchen, resting the bags on the counter and returning to sitting on the floor. 

“Why did you do that?” I ask 

“Do what?” Jungkook cocks his head to the side, a look of confusion consuming his features.

“Pay for the food, it’s my house I should’ve paid” I say, tugging guiltily on the hem of my shirt. 

“You’re letting three loud and obnoxious strangers randomly barge into your house and sleep over, and I know Tae and Jimin, they won't shut up for hours. It's honestly the least I can do,” Jungkook responds, shrugging. We sit there in an awkward silence, not knowing what else to talk about. But then Jungkook’s head perks up as if he’s had an idea, “Do you know where you’re moving?” He asks,

“Well yeah, I know the general area, but I don’t know the exact address,” I say furrowing my eyebrows slightly, wondering why he would be asking. “Why?”

“Because I thought maybe tomorrow we could show you around town and look at your house and stuff, Tae really likes interior design, so I’m pretty sure he wants to see what he’s working with before all the stuff arrives,” He finishes with a cheeky smile. I roll my eyes laughing softly,

“Yeah, that would be fun; and you guys could go home from there and I could take the bus back here.” Jungkook nods in agreement.

“Do you know what your house looks like?” Jungkook questions, “does it look like this place?” he continues, looking around the kitchen like it was some kind of wonder.

“I wish,” I say spitfully, I never thought I would say I wanted to live in a place that even resembled this apartment, but here I am saying it. “It’s like ten times smaller, there’s no kitchen, like it's legit just a bedroom, and the landlord seems really mean.” I grumble, glaring at the ground. Jungkook frowns, looking worried.

“I like this place,” he says offhandedly, “Why are you moving if it means you’re leaving your dance team and your moving into a much worse apartment?” He asks worriedly. He doesn't mean anything by it, he’s just curious that's all. But still a wave of panic momentarily washes over me, consuming me and a harsh cold fear, suffocating me with all it’s horridness just for those few seconds. I quickly shift my expression of panic and fear to my resting face, the face I was making before acting as if nothing had happened. “Oh, its...it's a long story,” I mumble, he just nods, going along with my act, as if nothing happened. But something did happen, and the both of us know it, even if Jungkook really doesn’t know what it was. I had been flooded with unwanted memories and experiences that I just needed to run away from, but even though I had already talked to Jungkook and Jungkook's personal life, I’m not quite sure if I want to share my own. At least not yet, or maybe not ever, he is still basically a stranger to me. I should probably be used to people asking me why I’m moving, but I’m not and my excuse everytime is either ‘its a long story’ or ‘its complicated’. The only other person who really knows is Jongin, and there are still parts that even he doesn't know, though.

I look back up at Jungkook the panic slowly fading as he doesn’t question any further, a look of concern masking his face. I shoot him a half smile and spring myself up into a standing position to inspect the food that had arrived. 

“Do you think they’ve gotten close to finishing?” ask, completely changing the subject as Jungkook stood up as well

“Impossible,” he responds chuckling

“But if we don’t eat soon the food’s gonna get cold,” I whine, biting my lip as the smell of the food wafted out of one of the bags.

“Just because they’re not done choosing a couple of outfits for you, which really only take five seconds, doesn’t mean we can’t stop them so we can eat,” He says smiling as he picks up the bags and starts to head towards my room, I follow close behind. He pushes the door open with his back, his two hands being full and enters into the room. Jimin and Taehyung are splayed out across the floor, each with four separate piles of clothes in from of them, as we enter Jimin looks up while throwing a plain white shirt into a half full box of clothes on the bed. I look at the two of them astonished.

“Have you guys planned one outfit?” I ask incredulously, they both shake their heads, Jungkook laughs, receiving a glare from both of the men on the floor. 

“We’re choosing the stuff that we like first, and then we’re gonna put stuff together,” Jimin explains as he throws another shirt into the box behind him. I stare at him blankly for a few seconds, trying not to sigh, break out into a fit of laughter or roll my eyes.

“So you mean to tell me that after all this time you’ve basically done nothing?” Jungkook exclaims, his chest still heaving with laughter. Taehyung throws a shirt at him, he catches it before it can hit him in the face, the bag falling to the crook of his elbow so that he can hold the shirt, a smirk curling his lips. “Oh? Have you started to choose? I think this shirt would look great on Hoseok,” He says holding it up to my torso, “Look even I’m doing this better than you, I’ve already given him a shirt to wear,” Jungkook says his smirk growing wider as he made eye contact with a pouting Taehyung.

“You’re so mean!” Jimin yells, standing up and walking towards Jungkook, the tip of his head barley meeting Jungkook's eyes. 

“I am not!” Jungkook yells back, pushing Jimin's shoulder slightly.

“Yes you are!” Jimin whines, glaring at him, “I’m older than you, you should respect me!”

“Yes Jimin, but I’m taller than you,” Jungkook says simply as if it explained everything, I slowly sneak behind Jungkook, heading towards my bed. Taehyung immediately stands up at that, neatly stepping over his piles of clothes, and walking straight up to Jungkook, standing extremely close to him, his face hovering slightly Jungkooks. The smirk quickly vanishes from Jungkooks face, almost transferring directly onto Taehyung's, I sit down on the bed watching the show. 

“Well if it's a matter of height,” Taehyung says slyly, his smirk growing more mischievous by the second, “I win, so you should respect me,” He says stepping the tiniest bit closer to Jungkook, “And if it’s a matter of age, I also win, Jeon Jungkook.” He grabs the shirt out of Jungkook's hand and walks back over to the pile, sitting down criss-cross with an innocent smile transfiguring his features. As he steps away, I notice the blush that had been creeping up his neck disappear, his jaw unclench slightly, and he let out a long and quiet exhale of air he had kept in.

“I think we’re doing a perfectly good job at what Hoseokie told us to do, don’t you?” Jimin asks, tapping Jungkook lightly on the nose before glancing evilily at Taehyung before joining me on the bed. I feel my fists clench just the tiniest bit as Jimin utters the word ‘Hoseokie’, as well as a slight tingling sensation in my chest. I look down at my hands confused, wondering what brought my body to do that, I release my hands from the small fists they had created as the bed sinks besides me as Jimin sits down. I can’t help but laugh a little at Jungkook, still standing awkwardly in the entrance to my bedroom, bags of food in hand and stood frozen in place from when Taehyung got so close to him. Jimin joins in, little giggles escaping from his plump lips. He glares at the two of us and starts walking towards us, pushing the still warm bags into each of our laps. He sits down in the middle of us, pushing the box of clothes up to where my pillows are. Taehyung leaves the clothes he was organizing and climbs up on the bed, sitting next to Jimin. Jimin opens his bag of food, handing each of us chopsticks before pulling out three containers of dumplings and four boxes of rice as I pull out a container of noodles and another with chicken. I hand Taehyung and Jungkook each a bottle of coke, give Jimin his Iced tea and open my own bottle of sprite. Jungkook shifts back on the bed, making more space for all the food, grabbing Jimin's arm and pulling him with him so that the four of us are sitting in a half circle, Tae and I at the ends. I throw the bags to the floor as we all lean over to open the containers, careful not to spill anything.

We all sit on my bed in silence, all hungrily shoving food into our mouths. Taehyung starts talking about a dream he had last night, Jimin looking up to listen, making comments every so often. I can’t remember the last time I’ve eaten this much food in this apartment, or even the last time I’ve had a proper meal here at all. As Taehyung tries to explain the blue cat that had appeared in his dream to Jimin, I continue to shovel rice into my mouth, since it’s dinner time and it’s the first thing I’ve eaten all day. 

After a while and there’s only a few pieces of chicken left and a couple of dumplings, the four of us are finally full. Jungkook gets up to use the bathroom, Taehyung's eyes following him as he got up. I lie back against my blankets, looking down at the piles of clothes on the floor. I immediately spring back up into a sitting position as a thought occurs in my head. Jimin and Taehyung jump slightly.

“Jimin, since you don’t have any clothes to wear to sleep or to wear tomorrow and since you're already sorting through my stuff, you can just pick something out of one of the piles to wear for sleep and tomorrow and you could give it back to me some other time,” I say, facing the blonde boy, whose eyes are growing continuously wider as I speak. A shy smile bursts though his lips as he eyes me and the piles of clothes. He opens his mouth as if to argue that he could wear what we was wearing now, but Taehyung cuts him off, a smile on his own lips.

“Yay! Now I get to pick out two outfits for Jimin two!” He exclaims happily, hopping off the bed and grabbing a loose, soft, dark maroonish t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, placing them in Jimin's lap with a smile. “That's what you’re wearing to sleep,”

“That took you five second to choose an outfit for him, why is it taking so long for me?” I pout, a slight whine to my voice, raising the pitch of it slightly. Jimin and Taehyung smile before making eye contact and scrambling off the bed, conversign in hushed voices and comparing different shirts. They quickly decide, putting their other options back in the small piles, they hurry back up onto the bed. Jimin places a white t shirt on my left thigh, as well as a pair of white pajama pants with thin pale blue stripes on them. 

“Why did that take so quickly when you were in here for at least forty five minutes and you didn’t have one outfit prepared?” I ask smiling, but still allowing my eyes to roll. Jimin slaps me lightly on the arm,

“Because we had to pack all of your cold weather clothes first and then we had to file it down to options of what we thought you might wear this week, that’s what that box is,” Jimin says pointing to the box that Jungkook had moved earlier, “We have more,” He says indicating towards two other boxes piled on top of each other with ‘CLOTHES’ labeled in neat handwriting on each of them. I smile at him teasingly as Jungkook comes back from the bathroom with still wet hands, he rejoins us on the bed, sitting behind Jimin and Taehyung, wiping his wet hands on their backs. Taehyung lets out a small yelp before turning and repeatedly slapping him on the arm, a playful glare in his eyes. Jimin just groans and lies back down on my bed before Jungkook could do it again. I laugh at the three of them, not my loud one but a light chuckle to let them know that their friendship is what some would refer to as goals and that I’m not insane, because if I really laughed, they would rethink the agreement they made with Yongjin. My phone buzzes in my back pocket, so I reach back and pull it out to see a message from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo: Thanks

Hoseok: What did he buy you?

Kyungsoo: Wow.

Hoseok: WHAT DID HE GET YOU?

Kyungsoo: a ring

Hoseok: Was it a gift?

Kyungsoo: Yep

Hoseok: LEMME SEE

Kyungsoo: *Picture of Kyungsoo’s hand with this  [ ring ](http://www.davidyurman.com/products/men/rings/wedding-bands/streamline-two-row-pave-band-ring-and-black-titanium-7mr05780mtb.html) on it*

Hoseok: HOLY FUCK HOW MUCH IS THAT THING?!

Kyungsoo: Enough that I think his parents might kill him. 

Hoseok: So it sounds like you’ve had a good past 24 hours? ;)

Kyungsoo: Oh yes

Hoseok: You’re welcome

Kyungsoo:Thank you

Hoseok: Can you walk?

Kyungsoo: A little now, but I’m still making him carry me everywhere

Hoseok: Nice

Kyungsoo: How are you? What have you done today?

Hoseok: I’m good, I’m hanging out with the guys Yongjin introduced me to, they’re sleeping over

Kyungsoo: Already? You met them yesterday.

Hoseok: I know, but the blonde one, Jimin arrived at my door when I got back from work and he helped me start packing, then he asked if he could invite the other two over and I said sure because it might be a good way to get to know them more, but mostly I didn’t want to come off as rude or mean or anything, but they live like three hours away so if they came over and had to leave late I didn’t want them to die so I invited them to sleep over.

Kyungsoo: Hoseok your too nice

Kyungsoo: Have a nice time, Jongin's making dinner but I can tell him to text you later if you want?

Hoseok: Yes please

Hoseok: Imma leave you alone now so you can hang out with him

Hoseok: Have fun, see ya later

Kyungsoo: Bye

I close the imessage app with a small smile on my face. I’ve always thought that Jongin and Kyungsoo had the cutest relationship, and I will stick to that statement until the end of time. I’m about to open up instagram when a small finger pokes my shoulder, I put my phone down only to look up and see Jimin with a mischievous grin twisting his features, I nods his head towards Jungkook and Taehyung who are now play fighting on the other side of the bed, Taehyung complaining about his wet back. I stifle my laughter in my hand while watching them, it’s really a surprise to me that they aren’t dating. Jimin scotches backwards until he’s sitting next to me, sneakily pulling his phone out of his pocket, opening the camera app. He begins to record them sneakily with one hand while leaning over to whisper in my ear,

“I’ve been recording moments like this for the past three years, that's how long they’ve known and liked each other, and then when they finally start dating I’m gonna record that too, and then I’m gonna make a compilation out of all of them and give it to them on their one year anniversary,” He says, his breath warm against my ear, his lips very faintly brushing against them. Just for a fraction of a second my heart stops, then continues up again, beating very fast before quickly returning to its normal pattern. I looked at him for a moment, shocked before leaning over and responding,

“Seriously, you have to show me those,” I mumble into his ear, he nods before whispering again,

“When they go to sleep, then I’ll show you,” I nod

“I have a plan for the sleeping arrangements,” I say, letting an evil smile creep over my face, I watch as his face lights up in excitement.

“Oooohhhh, do tell,” 

“When it comes up I’m gonna say that I can’t sleep on my bed because I’m the host and that would be rude, but also I can’t sleep with the three of you because we did only meet yesterday and I would probably have to share the bed,” I begin to explain quietly as Jimin nods his head, quickly checking to see if the video if the other two fighting while also in a fit of giggles is still recording. “I have a double sized bed which means that grown people can fit comfortably on it, three if they’re small, and since they’re the tallest they should share the bed because if you and one of them slept on it it would be a waste of extra space. So they should end up sharing the bed if I play my cards right,” I finish, Jimin stares at me intently

“You’re a fucking genius, like you’re a shipping God or something. But where are we gonna sleep,” he says looking around the room as if two extra beds are gonna appear out of nowhere. 

“I have extra blankets and two blow up mattresses in the one closet that we didn’t get to today, we could lay them next to each other at the foot of the bed,” I explain, pointing to said closet, he nods again quickly stopping the video and pressing his phone with its baby blue phone case into the blankets as Jungkook and Taehyung stop fighting, sitting on almost opposite ends of the bed as if nothing had happened. Jimin and I exchange a knowing glance before Jimin pulls out his phone, pretending as if it was the first time he’s used it in a while.

“Oh wow it’s already 7:00!” he exclaims, pretending to be in shock, “Hoseok, can I change into these clothes that I’m borrowing now, just because they’re gonna be more comfortable than the shit I’m wearing now,” He says grabbing the clothes that Taehyung had given him earlier to change into. I nod and he gets off the bed, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

“Can I get my pajamas out too then?” Taehyung asks, looking at the backpack he and Jungkook had brought with them when they first arrived at the apartment. I nod again and he bounces off the bed, almost skipping towards the bag. He unzips it and grabs a set of what looks like dark[ blue silk pajamas](https://www.lilysilk.com/us/men/sleepwear/silk-pajamas-for-men/22-momme-long-silk-pajamas-set-for-men.html) ***AN: if you wanna see them you have to pick the blue option*** , as well as a pair of grey sweatpants which he chucks at Jungkook's head. Jungkook furrows his eyebrows momentarily before pulling out his phone, letting the sweatpants rest in his lap, evidently going to change into them later. Taehyung also pulls out a package of makeup wipes, he grabs one and starts wiping unseen makeup off his skin before putting the package back in the bag and throwing the used wipe out. He once again climbs onto the bed again, the pajamas resting, folded neatly in the crook of his arm. As he sits back down again Jimin exits the bathroom, and again I get that tingling sensation in my chest as I try not to stare at the way the shirt fits around his body, or how the bottoms of the pants almost reach past his toes because of my longer legs. 

I motion for Taehyung to get up and use the bathroom first, but he shakes his head,

“No, you should go first,” He insists, pushing the back of my shoulder slightly as I make to get up from the bed. I quickly change in the bathroom, pulling the shirt over my head and sliding my pants onto my thin legs. When I come out I place my clothes in the now empty laundry basket, taking off my glasses and putting them back on the top of the dresser. I sit down on the bed next to Jimin and as Taehyung stands up Jimin asks me in a slightly louder than normal voice.

“Hoseokie? Where are gonna sleep?” he saying using an all too innocent voice, so unlike the mischievous look we exchange. 

“Oh,” I say, acting as if I’m deciding on the spot, “I was thinking maybe Jungkook and Tae should share the bed and you and I could use the extra blow up mattresses I have,” I say, Jungkook and Taehyung look up startled, a blush of pink spreading across both of their cheeks. “I only say that because since I’m the host it’s only right to give up my bed, and it’s still kinda weird to share a bed with one of the three of you since we only met yesterday. And since the two of you are the tallest I think it would make most sense if you shared the bed,” Jimin nods enthusiastically, as he pushes Taehyung into the bathroom before he can argue. Jungkook turns to glare at the two of us, we high five. 

“Jungkook just change here,” Jimin says as we hear the water from the bathroom sink start to run. “It’s a waste of time if you go in after Tae who’s gonna take forever, just to change your pants and take of you shirt,” Jimin says, turning around, I do the same as Jungkook nods reaching for the bottom of his shirt to pull it off his torso. The water in the sink stops, as Jungkook says we can turn around again, the bathroom door open and Tae walks out, dropping his old clothing in a pile near where Jimin dropped his, only it seems that Tae has dropped his underwear too. 

“Do you think they’re trying to kill each other?” I whisper in Jimin's ear, who seemingly noticed Taehyung's missing clothing.

“I have no fucking clue,” He whispers back, “But this is gonna be fun to watch,” I nod, smiling. I look back at Taehyung to see him bending over to pull is phone out the pocket of his pants that he had just taken off. I then look back at Jungkook whose face is completely red, I make eye contact with him smirking. I momentarily glares at me before looking away and staring at the opposite wall, trying not to look at Taehyung, who is now sitting between him and Jimin on the bed. There's an awkward moment of silence where Jungkook is staring dereminatly at the wall as if it is his life purpose, his neck still slightly pink. Taehyung is trying to pay attention to a video on his phone but every five seconds he glances at Jungkook. Jimin is silently cackling, gasping for air, somehow unnoticed by the other two who have their full attention on each other even though they’re trying so hard to make it look the opposite. And then I’m sitting here, trying to think of something for the four of us to do, rather than sit here awkwardly, thankfully a text comes in from Jongin.

Jonginie: Hey

Hoseok: Hi!

Jonginie: Kyungsoo said ur having the guys you met yesterday sleep over, are  

you sure that’s a good idea?   

Hoseok: it’s fine

Hoseok: I’m fine

Jonginie: they could kill you

Hoseok: Stop.

Jonginie: Should I come over and just guard your door all night and if 

they try to hurt you or something I can beat them up

Hoseok: No, for so many reasons. And also are you gonna keep your 

boyfriend up all night in front of my door too?

Jonginie: No I’m not, I am a good boyfriend 

Jonginie: But I also don’t want you to get murdered

Hoseok: GOD JONGIN, fine, if I think I’m gonna die I’ll text you and you can 

come over and save me

Jonginie: Fine

Hoseok: Do you know any good movies to watch?

Jonginie: why

Hoseok: BECAUSE I WANNA WATCH A MOVIE WITH THESE PEOPLE 

BECAUSE I DONT WANT THERE TO BE JUST AWKWARD SILENCES THE 

REST OF THE NIGHT

Jonginie: Calm the fuck down, ask them what they wanna watch and if none 

of you can decide then text me

I growl at my phone as I turn it off. I reach behind me to grab my computer and my sudden movement causes Jimin to notice and tilt his head to the side the same way a confused puppy would. I open up my computer and look back up again clearing my voice slightly. They all look at me. I’m so awkward. I gaze back down at my computer and pretend like I’m typing something as I ask

“Do you guys wanna watch a movie?” I ask hesitantly, I look up to see the three of them with smiles on their faces and moving closer to me so they can see my laptops screen. 

“What can we watch?” Taehyung asks

  
  
  



	7. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not postin yesterday

Jimin POV

We finally decided to watch a movie that Hoseoks friend had suggested to him after several debates with Jungkook, Tae and I, I think Hoseok got annoyed so he called his friend Jongin, and that didn’t seem to make it any better. Hoseok put him on speaker phone and then Jungkook and him got into an argument about some movie that Jongin had suggested. Hoseok got annoyed again and called Jongin's boyfriend who immediately gave Hoseok a movie to watch and hung up before anyone could argue, which was actually very smart. We ended up watching  **Spider-Man Homecoming** , which was what he had suggested, and it was good because Jungkook loves Iron Man who’s in the movie and Taehyung loves Tom Holland so it all worked out. 

Right now Hoseokie and Tae are trying to get the blow up mattresses off of the top shelf in one of Hoseoks closets. He tried to get them out himself but he was too short to reach so he had to call up Taehyung to help him. Jungkook and I are still lying on the bed, I don’t really know what he’s doing but I’m resting my head on one of Hoseoks soft, squishy pillows and holding my phone above my nose, scrolling through instagram. Hoseoks phone buzzes at the foot of the bed, but he ignores the quiet chiming and continues to try and and pull out the matreases without dying. His phone buzzes again, and I’m about to reach over to at least check who’s texting him so that he knows, when a crash sends me and Kookie in tense upright sitting positions. We scurry off the bed to see Tae and Hoseok on the ground two deflated and badly folded blow up mattresses on top of the two of them. They push the materassees of their faces scowling at the shelf above them as if it was all its fault. Jungkook lets out a quick laugh before hurrying over to the closest to grab the blankets as I let out a slight giggle, extending my hands to help them up. The both take one and I pull them up, straining slightly under the weight of the two men. Hoseok picks up the mattress that fell on top of him and brings it over to the empty space at the bottom of the bed, the cords trailing behind him. Taehyung throws his at me, smiling innocently,

“You’re sleeping on it, so you should blow it up,” He says, even though it’s not appearing on his face, I can him smirking. He drops back down on the floor and decides to finally continue the planning of sorting of Hoseoks clothes. I scowl at him and try to bring the blow up over to Hoseok but it slowly unfurls and I almost trip over it several times before Hoseok quickly takes it out of my hands before my short legs really do make it so that I fall on my face. Jungkook snickers as I feel my cheeks flush slightly, I glare at him, and thank Hoseok who just nods, focusing most of his attention to the wire he’s trying to insert into an outlet in the wall. I smile slightly at the look of intense concentration on his face, and I go over to pick up the various items of clothing I had chosen for Hoseok to wear during the week, and make my way over to Taehyung so we can actually decide on his outfits. We start with his pajamas, seeing as those would probably be the easiest for me and Tae to agree on. We mostly pick out loose tee-shirts and either cute pajama pants or sweatpants. For tomorrow night he’s gonna wear a really big mint green shirt and white sweat pants, the night after that he’s gonna wear a pale pink shirt that has a large heart in the center and white pajama bottoms with similar colored stripes. The next two nights we have him just wearing a black shirt and grey sweatpants, and for his first night at his new apartment we're gonna have him wearing a matching set of silky black pajamas that look like they’ve never been worn. I know he’s gonna be in his apartment, so logically he could just choose what to wear for himself, but he won’t have unpacked by then because he’s gonna be busy with his furniture and stuff so he won’t have time for his clothes. We place all his pajamas in little piles, placing the ones he’s gonna wear on Friday at the bottom, and the ones for tomorrow on top. Taehyung and I both let out a satisfied sigh, and so does the other two for some reason. I look up from the pile of clothes that surround me and Tae to see Hoseok looking at on of the mattresses that he had blown up and placed some of the blankets on in a neat way, he’s leaning back, admiring his work with a satisfied look in his eyes. I then look up at Jungkook, who had just slapped and killed a mosquito that was trying to get at his bare back. I turn back to the plies of clothing, ready to choose his day wear, but instead I stifle my laughter in the small hands that bring up my mouth. He looks absolutely horrified. 

“YOU KILLED IT!” He shrieks, the horror in his eyes growing wider, Jungkook looks just as shocked,

“It was biting me?” He almost questions, not sure if it would pass as a reasonable excuse to kill something in Taehyung eyes; clearly it doesn’t.

“Okay,” Taehyung starts, his eyebrows furrowing “If I went over there and bit you would you kill me too?” 

“What?!” Jungkook exclaims perplexed, “Of course not!” He says, trying to hide the fact that he’s wiping the squished body of the bug on his sweatpants. 

“So you would kill a mosquito for biting you, but you wouldn’t kill me for biting you?” Taehyung shouts, his eyebrow growing even closer together, and his lips foaming into an angry pout.

“Yes!” Jungkook retaliates, just as loudly; sliding off the bed to stand up.

“Why? What’s the difference, we’re both living creatures aren’t we?” His voice only growing louder as he stands up as well.

“Because, you-your my friend!” He responds, momentarily stumbling on his words.

“Well what if you go to know that mosquito just as well as you know me, maybe you should’ve done that before you murdered him!”

“TAEHYUNG!”

I catch Hoseoks eye, and he just looks at me amazed, as if asking if they do this all the time, I nod. There’s a moment of stillness between the two of us, Jungkook and Taehyung continuing to shout in the background. We just stay there for a moment, before bursting out into ruckus laughter, not even trying to stop when Jungkook and Taehyung stop they’re arguing to glare at the two of us. We just laugh louder. After a while we finally come to a stop, both of us breathing heavily, both of our smiles still wide. Taehyung lightly smacks me on the back of my head as he sits down to start arranging Hoseoks clothes, but he too has the faintest shadow of a smile tracing his lips. Hoseok returns to the to the air mattress that still needs to be blown up, but he smiles cheekily at Jungkook, who throws the blankets for the second be at his face, laughing lightly. As he pulls them off his face, and raises his arms to throw it back at Jungkook, me and Tae turn back to our task, ignoring their childish games. 

For tomorrow Tae and I choose a deep navy, slightly fitted tee-shirt, tight black jeans and a black bomber jacket. On Tuesdays he’s gonna wear a plain white shirt, a light grey hoodie and faded bluish grey jeans. On Wednesday he’s gonna wear a honey yellow shirt with a small sun on the breast pocket, and white sweatpants; on Thursday he’s gonna wear a white graphic tee with the word ‘NO.’ Written on it in black and black sweatpants. For his Friday outfits he’s going to be wearing a white shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black jacket with floral patterns, and for the day after he’s just gonna wear an orange sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. Now it was not an easy task for to have Me and Tae choose outfits for Hoseok, both me and Taehyung both have different styles, and Hoseok has his own style as well, so it took a long time for us to agree on things. It took fifteen minutes just to choose the pajamas and around thirty for us to pick his actual outfits. 

After we’ve arranged the outfits in a pile similar to the pajamas, I crawl over to the mattress that doesn’t have a Hoseok lying lazily on top of it and flop down on the mattress only bounce back up a little, and Taehyung climbs onto the bed, joining a tired Jungkook, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“Are you guys tired?” Hoseok asks, using his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, still leaning on them slightly. They both nod.

“I had to wake up early for work this morning,” Taehyung explains, stretching his mouth in a wide yawn.

“And I woke up really early this morning,” Jungkook adds on, spreading out his arms and legs on the bed so that his body is taking up the bed, causing Taehyung to have to curl up into a ball to avoid his expanding limbs. 

“That’s not even true!” Taehyung whines, kicking Jungkook’s legs away from his side of Hoseoks bed, “You woke up at 12:45!”

“Yeah, that’s still fifteen minutes earlier than when I usually wake up,” Jungkook retorts, glaring at Taehyung and a fake pout growing on his lips; Taehyung slaps his shoulder. Hoseoks chuckles slightly, his voice reverberating through my body and mind long after he stops.

“Well, I’m tired enough to go to sleep as well,” He says, forcing himself into a standing position, “I could turn off the lights now if you want,” he says making his way across the room towards the light switch. The two on the bed make noises of agreement, and the well-lit room goes dark. 

I blink several times to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. When I can see clearly, Hoseok is trying to maneuver a way over my bed so that he can get to his without much dificulty. We momentarily make eye contact, and his eyes flash towards Jungkook and Taehyung on the bed, who are already tucked comfortably under the blanket, eyes closed, but neither of them asleep. His eyes then lock with mine, and his lips curl into a smirk, and my heart stops momentarily, its scary how hot he looks in that one second, but then its ruined when he wiggles his eyebrows up and down mischievously. I smile back at him, my eyes scrunching up as he hops over part of my bed so he can lie down in his. He grabs his phone from the floor the white light illuminating his face for a second, but he then rolls over, his back facing me so that he’s head blocks the light from the screen, hopefully he’s doing that in hopes that it would allow Tae and Jungkookie to fall asleep faster. We lay there for a few minutes, and I hear the blankets on the bed move a little, and I look up to see what looks like Taehyung legs moving closer and closer to the left. I push myself up slightly, so that I’m not exactly sitting but my back is still in the air and my eyes can just barely peer over the end of the bed. I look over at Hoseok to see him still fully engrossed in his phone, back facing away from me because his materess if placed further away from the bed then mine. I look back at the two figures on the bed, only to have my mouth drop into a perfect O shape, which quicky turns into a wide smile that I can feel spreading over my cheeks. I quickly stand up, trying to be as quiet as the blow up matress beneath me allows me. Once standing I poke Hoseoks shoulder with my big toe, he turns over to look at me as I place my foot on the ground again, a curious expression in his eyes. I press my index finger to my lips as I motion for him to stand up with my other hand. He does so, and once he’s up he leans closer, his chest lightly pressing against my shoulder trying to see what I what I had called him over for. In response I point a short finger at the two men in the bed, they are both clearly asleep because neither of them is confident enough with the other to do this. The two of them are cuddling in their sleep, Jungkook seems to have rolled over so that he’s facing Taehyung in his sleep, pressing his tired face into the crook of the others neck, and Taehyung has his arms and legs wrapped Jungkook, his eyes closed blissfully. I look up at Hoseok to see him quietly panicking, a wide smile on his face as he watches both of their chests rise and fall in sync. He then points very aggressively at my phone lying in between our two mattresses, slightly taking me by surprise. 

“RECORD THIS!” He mouthes at me, no noise escaping his pink lips, “THIS WOULD BE PERFECT FOR YOUR VIDEO THING!” He continues, his eyes lit up in excitement. I can feel my smile grow invoulentarily wider as I swiftly tip toe back to the matersses and return, phone in hand quickly opening the camera app on my phone. I take a few quick pictures of them, but I quickly switch and start recording a video. I make sure to zoom in on their faces, and the way Jungkook had his face buried in Taehyungs chest, and how they were completely wrapped in each over, both of them seceretly in love. I also make sure to get little bits of Hoseok smiling down at the two of them, holding his cheeks in his as if he couldn’t take how cute they are. 

After of like eight minutes of fanboying we go back to our mattresses, only Hoseok is sitting next to me on mine, and the two of us are leaning back agains the bed, seeing as they’re asleep and won’t notice. I have my camera roll up and I’m scrolling through all my albums until I come across the one labeled ‘Secert Project’ and I feel Hoseok perk up slightly against my shoulder, which he is leaning on to look at my phone’s screen. 

“If either one of them stole your phone wouldn’t they go straight to this folder because it says it a secret?” Hoseok whispered, his chest pressing into my shoulder and his breath tickles the peach fuzz around my ear. I try to suppress the shiver that it sends up my spine, it only half works, but none the less I turn to him,

“Well, usually yes, and with anyone else, yes.” I whisper, I grab his shoulder and pull him closer to make sure he can hear me, and I feel my plump lips graze over the corners of his ear, “But everyone else who would go into it already knows about it, and I’ve had several albums labeled ‘Seceret Project’ and they’ve gone into them and they didn’t like what the found, so I think it’s safe and they haven’t investigated it so far,” Hoseoks head tilts to the side curiously when I say they didn’t like what they found, he turns his head to face mine, our noses almost touching as he gives me a look filled with curiosity, but I just shake my head, smiling a little. He gives me a look of mock suspicion, and turns his head back towards my phone as giggle lightly, giving him a soft shove in the shoulder. He rolls his eyes, smiling slightly and he reaches his arm over me to tap lightly on my phone to open the album. I push his hand away lightly and I scroll to the very top, only to cringe at pictures of the three of us when we were awkward eight graders. I groan as Hoseok taps on the first picture of the album which is a selfie of me with light brown hair and chubby cheeks, wearing the worlds ugliest sweatshirt; the only reason why I kept that photo was because Taehyung and Jungkook were play fighting in the most adorable way in the background. Hoseok zooms in on my face, a wide smile growing on his face, but it almost immediately turned into a smirk. I groan, embarrassed, and I burry my head in his shoulder, trying to hid my face. I feel his body freeze for a second, before relaxing and patting my head light heartedly. I look up at him, and he smiles, poking my cheek lightly before I continue to scroll though videos and photos. 

Looking though all of them, I now realize how many videos and pictures of the two of them that I have. Even though they only met in eight grade, I still have so many videos from that year. They were so small and even more easily flustered than they are now, and they also used to fight about killing bugs, which they still do now. I also have videos of them from birthday parties and old sleep overs, and dinners a Jin’s house. I also have pictures of them next to other couples, and they look even more like an actual couple than the real couple. I also have the videos from Taehyungs karaoke birthday party last year. Every year Taehyung always has two birthday parties, a karaoke party with all of his closest friends and then a high school party that everyone in school goes to, even some of the teachers sometimes. But last year the two of them were hanging out together before both of the parties, and they were both already drunk before the first party, so to say the least they were all over eachother. 

We’re watching a video from that party, and we each have an earbud in each year. Jungkook was the one taking the video of me singing, but the only bits of me that you actually get in the video is my singing in the background and in the beginning for like ten seconds, and then its just him recording Taehyung, and I don’t think he realized he was doing. The video finishes with me grabbing my phone out of drunk Jungkooks hands, shouting something unknown due to Tae’s constant giggling. I’m about to scroll to the next video, which might be one of my favorites because its the two of them doing a love song together, but I notice that Hoseoks face is angled at me rather than the screen, his eyebrows knit and his expression almost confused.

“You’re really good at singing,” He says thoughtfully, his eyes scanning my face.

“Oh,” I say, kind of surprised that he said it so intentetly, and that he said it at all. “Thanks? I don’t know if I agree with you, both Tae and Kookie are better than me, listen,” I say shoving the earbud back into his ear, because he had previously taken it out, and I press the play button on the video. I watch his face out of the corner of my eye. Even their drunk voices blend so well together, I think as the video continues to play out. Hoseoks faces doesn’t change much, his eyebrows stayed furrowed and his lips only curl up into a small smile when they do something adorable or stupid. Once the video is over, he again pulls the earphone out of his ear, and out of my ear as well. 

“They were good,” He says now pulling the chord to the headphones out of the phone aswell, and he lightly chucks them across the room, “Really good, but I like your voice the most because I think it’s very unique and I think its very pretty,” He continues with a yawn, crawling over to his matress. I can feel the burn in my cheeks as they turn a bright pink, but thanks to the fact that my phone shuts off automatically at that moment, the darkness obscures my blush. 

“Th-Thank you,” I stutter out, “I still have more videos,” I say, holding up my phone and shaking it slightly, he just smiles.

“I’m sure you do, but I’m really tired, and I think I’ve seen enoguh to know that they’re gonna be the second best couple that ever existed on this earth. And besides, I’ll se the rest of them on their anniversary.” He says sinking his head into his pillow.

“Second best?” I question, smiling slyly

“Yeah,” he says smirking, “Jongin and Kyungsoo take the cake for best and cutest couple ever,” He says, propping himself up on his elbows,

“I doubt that,” I say, smirking myself now

“Oh really?”

“Really,” I respond, 

“Just Today, Jongin fucked the shit out of Kyungsoo, and Soo couldn’t walk, so Nini carried him around all day and he took him shopping bought him what ever he wanted and also got him an expensive as fuck ring as a gift, here look,” He says pulling up a picture of a black ring with same colored diamonds taking up the center on his phone. 

“Damn,” I say, handing Hoseok his phone back, “But I bet Tae would do that for Jungkook when they finally fuck,” I say, ever so intelligently. Hoseok looks at me, confused, and I look back at him matching his expression. What did I do this time?

“Say that again,” He says slowly,

“I bet Taehyung would do that when they finally fuck?” I say, phrasing it as a question.

“Yes, that. You think Taehyung would top?” He says, the corners of his lips turning upwards in an almost mischievous smile, his eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“Yes, for sure,” I respond, looking at him, I’m tempted to rest a hand on his forehead to see if he’s feelin okay, of course Tae would top. “Do you think Jungkook is a dom?” I ask, almost laughing. He looks at me both shrugging and nodding slowly, with a smug expression enhancing his features. I smile, raising my eyebrows, one side of my mouth trailing up higher than the other. “Alright then, lets make a bet. After they start fucking we have to ask who topped, and whichever one of us is right has to make the other do whatever they want,” I say slyly, extending a hand for him to shake. “Deal?” 

“Deal,” He responds, shaking my hand firmly before returning his head to his pillow and covering himself in the blankets. I smile to myself before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off to sleep


End file.
